


The Good Dog

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on 12am_nosh Prompt: #50. AU: After the prank, there's only one thing stopping Snape from telling Lupin's secret to the whole school: Snape is part vampire himself. Part of Sirius's punishment is to feed him whenever he needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was littered with flowers. In the drawers, on the floor, under the bed … it hadn’t always been like this. It was only since Sirius Black started coming around. He smelled like that beast, that creature, Lupin. It was offensive. So there were flowers. Which were not offensive. They were dead, but at least they smelled good. Currently Severus was attending to the only living thing in his room, a box of moonflowers in his office. He licked his lips absently, his stomach knotted over itself, he was hungry.  
  
It was raining out, the dark sky rumbled with thunder that almost drowned out the reluctant knocking at Snape's door.  
  
Severus turned, and with a nod, the door unlocked and opened. He was standing in an archway, on the opposite end of the room to greet his expected guest.  
  
 _Damn_. Sirius sighed, standing in the rain in his rough leather jacket and jeans with an unmistakable scowl on his face. His long black hair was plastered to the jacket down his back and drops fell off of his sharp, stubble covered chin. Black was handsome, there was no doubt about that, even better looking than he had been in school to the annoyance of some of his friends, and, he hoped, one of his enemies. "Snape."  
  
"You look absolutely miserable, Black." Severus smirked, crediting himself. "Dry yourself by the fire."

Sirius hoped to whatever gods were listening that looks could kill and Snape would drop dead any second now. No luck. He stepped in, streaking mud all over the floor and soaking the walls and furniture when he shook his hair out like a large, sopping dog. "Oh shit," he smirked defiantly, "got your walls all muddy. What a bloody shame."  
  
"Not to worry, Black. Because as you mentioned, it will be compensated for, in _blood_."

Sirius wiped a muddy hand down Snape's wall, looking right at him with unadulterated hate in his dark grey eyes. "Like it makes a difference anyway you fucking monster." He refused to go to Snape as always. If Snape wanted the blackmail, he'd have to fucking well come and get it.  
  
The door slammed closed and locked. The candles which had been lit for Sirius were suddenly extinguished. There was only the fireplace and the lightning now. This was darkness, this was hell, this was where Severus Snape dwelled. A voice whispered against Sirius’s neck, though the pureblood was still untouched, "If only I could have had you when you were still a virgin. I think we shall try for the second best thing."  
  
Sirius's eyes narrowed and he turned quickly, snarling and whipping his wand from his leather coat, pointing it at the vampire, "Like hell. You know what the fucking punishment was-" Sirius bit the inside of his cheek, remembering the night he'd earned the punishment. He knew, deep down that he deserved it for what he'd done, not to Snivellus, but to Remus, by sending Snape down the tunnel into the shack that fateful full moon. Sirius was pulled into the headmaster's office, screamed at, arrested and then disowned by his family. The following day, however, Dumbledore seemed to have taken pity on the malicious young Gryffindor and offered an alternative punishment, to which Sirius had agreed; anything would be better than being charged with attempted murder and sent to Azkaban. He hadn't counted on this, though, and wondered on these nights if Dumbledore would ever lift the magical contract between vampiric little Severus Snape and his blood donor; the very disowned Sirius Black.  
  
Severus only seemed annoyed, smacking the wand from Sirius’s hand, shoving him up against the wall with his fingers deeply gouged into the man’s neck, "I know exactly what it  _is_. I get your blood, and I shall have it any way I see fit to take it."

Sirius choked, his fists swinging at Snape, almost connecting with his damned, pale face. Not only did Sirius have to report to the vampire for feeding whenever Snape requested, but it was always as humiliating as possible and Snape's taunt about his virginity scared the pureblood under his thick layer of bravado. "You-" he gasped and sputtered, his face turning red and then almost purple as he struggled to breathe and his arms weakened.  
  
"You’re blood flows just as well unconscious, as opposed to not, Black. I’ll wait for you to pass out, if that’s what you want." But to be offered something that might otherwise appear to be an act of consent was dangerous, and should never actually be considered. 

Sirius shook his head, his hands going to Snape's steely, dead arm in the almost complete darkness. The only light in the room was the sliver of silver from the full moon in the clearing black sky, and it played over Severus's cruel features, making him look even more angular than usual, Sirius's eyes were threatening to close from lack of air and for a moment, it looked like the harsh white of Snape's face blended together to make a laughing half-moon.

Severus cautiously released Sirius, letting the man slide down the wall and onto the floor. Out from under his robes, Severus produced something leather and round, a collar, which he threw down to the floor next to Sirius, "Since you have taken to behaving like a dog, you shall wear that collar in my presence." 

Sirius's hands went to his own throat, making sure the skin was still on as he gasped for lungfulls of sweet air. "Pity," he coughed, spitting on the floor, "I have my own, could have brought it if I knew we were playing dress-up." He glared into the darkness where he imagined Snape had retreated back into, leaving the collar on the floor.  
  
"Put it on, Black." Severus’s voice insisted from the darkness.

Sirius was still shaking from being pinned to the wall by his throat, but he raised his chin, "Or?"  
  
"There is no  _or_. And you’re wasting time, unless, ah, I see … you enjoy being here."

The tag clinked against the d-ring of the dog collar as Sirius grumbled while he put it on with shaking hands, fastening it in the back, "Fine. Get this over with."  
  
"Come." Severus beckoned as if Sirius were a dog.

Sirius sighed and climbed to his feet, neck still aching as he swallowed with a clenched jaw and stepped into the absolute darkness.  _My life is a muggle horror film, all I can hear is my own breathing and I can't see a fucking thing._  
  
"On all fours."

"What!?"  
  
"You are a dog, are you not?"

Sirius glared in the direction of the sonorous voice, "Look, asshole, I'm your food not a fucking dancing girl. Take what you want, but I'm not fucking crawling anywhere, _capeche_?"

Sirius was suddenly backhanded. "Sh-"  _it_. Being backhanded by a vampire wasn't at all like being backhanded by a human, it was more like being hit in the face with a sledgehammer that had nails at the end of it. Sirius's back hit the wall again and he fell in a heap in the spot where he began.  _Square one,_ he thought, catching his breath and cradling his bleeding cheek with one hand. 

"Come."

He spit again, not because it was a habit, because he tasted his own blood and he was sure Snape hated hearing him do it.  _Fuck this, just ... go, just get this over, do it, then you can still make it back for morning_. Sirius felt carpet under his hands and crawled forwards onto it,  _not too sure I could walk this time anyway_. "Will you spank me with a paper if I piss on the leg of your chair?"

Severus did not answer Sirius as to what ill fated punishment he would receive for such an act. Then from the darkness was a cold hand again, touching the side of Sirius’s face, tipping it up and Severus leaned down, kissing and sucking at Sirius’s bloody mouth.

Sirius wrenched away, gasping at the shock of being kissed, "Whathefuck-"

A lead was attached to Sirius’s collar with a snap. Severus jerked upwards, "Sit."

Sirius felt rugburn on his hands as Sirius was jerked up, palms not able to catch up in time to prevent the raw, tingling sensation. Snape had yanked him up so that he was on his knees, panting, "Damn it, Snape this is enough-"  
  
"Stay." Severus said sweetly as he kissed at Sirius’s mouth again, sucking, drinking what blood was left, cleaning what had dried from his cut.

Sirius snarled, but didn't bother trying to shove the vampire away, Snape could be immovable when he wanted to be. _Get it over with, just get it over with, let him feed and go home._  His eyes screwed shut, tightly, lips moving a little as Snape invaded his mouth, but refusing to kiss him back.  
  
"Mm." Severus sighed, licking his lips from the taste, "Down."

Sirius paused, his breathing loud and shaky, "What do you mean, down?" He taunted, forcing Snape to put a little effort into his torture.  
  
"Lay down." Severus’s voice came from above now, rather then face to face, he was standing upright again.

"Well," Sirius teased with a sneer, "on my side? On my back? My stomach? Be specific if you're going to order me around, damn it!"  
  
"Very well, since you asked, on your back. And place your hands on top of your head."  
  
After a couple breaths, Sirius turned, laying on his back with his hands behind his head, "Usually when the cops ask me to do this, it's against one of their shiny little squad cars, you could learn a thing or two from the muggles, Dracula." There was nothing but contempt in his voice. Sirius was exploring the carpet behind his head with one hand, hoping beyond hope that his wand was thrown over here somewhere.

Severus placed one hand against the center of Sirius’s chest, it was like having a boulder placed on his ribs. The vampire had lowered himself to the floor; he never took Sirius to his bed. The bottom hem of Sirius’s shirt was pushed up and the vampire’s mouth was against the man’s stomach, just to one side, smelling him out.

Sirius's entire body jerked as much as it could under the force on his chest, and he turned his head away.  _Don't let him rattle you, don't let him rattle you, damn it._

Severus found the spot of which he would begin. Sinking his teeth into Sirius, just above the hip. It wasn’t a good place to feed, but it was sensitive, and Severus enjoyed it. His other hand reached over and pressed down against the top of Sirius’s knee.

"AHHH-" he cried out as Snape's teeth sunk through his thin skin and into the bundle of nerves, "FUCK." 

It was not that Severus was incapable of being gentle, he could, in truth; Sirius would never have to feel a thing, if Severus had wanted it that way, but the vampire never saw a reason to take it easy on the man. Not unless he asked; which of course, the proud pureblood never did.

His leg bent the wrong way a little under Snape's hand and moved the muscle against the Vampire's teeth which was excruciating, making the pureblood sweat feverishly from the sheer pain of it. Sirius bit down hard, clenching his teeth together and breathing loudly through his nose.

Severus sucked at the raw flesh and the little blood it yielded as the hand on Sirius’s knee moved up the man’s leg to the inside of his thigh, parting him just enough.

Sirius moaned in protest, but his thighs were spread as easily as butter and Snape's teeth lodged in his hip kept him from trying to wriggle away.

The vampire groaned with satisfaction, dislodging his teeth from Sirius’s skin, lapping up at the puncture marks then pulling his head away, just barely. Looking up at Sirius’s body on his floor, able to watch him, but not have the pureblood see him in turn. This was where the skill came in, as Severus undid Sirius’s pants so lightly that it wasn’t until Severus was breathing against Sirius’s cock would the man know what he had done.

Relief, some form of it, came when Snape's teeth were pulled out and his cool, half-dead tongue eased the distinctive holes on his hip. Sirius's jaw relaxed a little and his mind swam fruitlessly in the throbbing aftermath of the first bite. He knew enough not to expect that it was the last.

The vampire licked his lips, tonguing the point of his teeth, this was what he wanted. Pushing Sirius’s balls up against the base of his shaft, Severus bit down again, easily this time as the warm blood from the inside of Sirius’s thigh filled his mouth.

"Ahh!" Sirius screamed, bucking against the warning of Snape's hand against his cock and then the awful, burning, ache of Snape's canines through his femoral artery. Sirius's back arched as much as the weight on his chest would allow and he shook his head, "NO, no, no, no ... no, no, NO-!" It wasn't just the bite. It wasn't even the excruciating pain, it was that Snape's touch there made him hard. Sirius knew it wasn't his fault, not technically. He'd read enough about vampires and their prey to know that if a vampire decided to make you ready for sex, you had no choice once they touched you. But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was that he was hard and it was against Snape's damned, cold, fucking cheek.

The vampire’s mouth was locked and would not be dislodged, not without serious injury to Sirius. He groaned against Sirius’s thigh as he sucked, drinking him down like the fine vintage he was. His fingers slowly curled around Sirius’s shaft, working him up made the blood flow faster.

Sirius whimpered, fingers clawing at the carpet above his head, "Fuckfuckfuckfuck-" he tried hard not to groan as his cock got harder and harder, as his hips rose a little.  _This isn't supposed to feel good_. "S ... no ... NO-" he made himself say it, over and over inside his head, but his body was flushing, nipples hard under his pushed up shirt.  
  
"Mmm." Severus hummed, though Sirius would never know, the man had closed his eyes with delight as he drank, feeding, finally feeding. Eating once or twice a month would kill any mortal, but Severus managed; though he was still starved. And that satisfaction was that much greater when he could feed. Of course, he could find other donors. But why? Why, when he had Sirius Black at his beck and call.

"I ... I hate you-" Sirius snarled, "I hate your mouth, I hate your hand!" he moaned, starting to gasp to his horror.  
  
Yes, Severus could tell just how much Sirius hated it. He rolled his head, nudging Sirius, pushing up against the underside of his shaft once more. 

Sirius whimpered and his chest was heaving under Snape's hand, "Fuckfuck, you're ... scum, you're a mon ... monster, a ... ohhh-"  
  
The more excited Sirius became, the more of his hot, sweet blood filled his mouth. Severus groaned, then pulled his mouth away, he was already satisfied. Anything more would be gluttonous, anything more could possibly be too much, and make him ill. In truth, vampires were parasites, they lived off the life force of others, but too much, they would be unable to withstand. He licked Sirius’s shaft, then wrapped his lips around the side of the pureblood’s cock, not sinking his teeth in, but letting them just scrape the skin.

"AHHH-" he groaned, pushing himself against Severus's mouth with a cry, "no, no, no-" he seemed to be telling himself. Sweat rolled from Sirius's flat, athletic stomach down his hip and into the dark, dense hair around his cock, "ohgodsno-" Sirius's voice strained and he cried out again, loudly, "I won't, I WON'T."

Oh, but he would; when Severus wanted him to. As it was, the vampire was a terrible tease, pulling his mouth away. He leaned forward, just hovering over Sirius’s body, "Good dog." He said with a smirk, going to Sirius’s neck and undoing the collar.

Sirius was shaking with rage, and swung out with his fists as soon as the vampire was close enough.  
  
"Stay." Severus pinned Sirius’s wrists back against the floor.

All the furious pureblood could do was stare up at Severus and _hate_ him, hate every fiber of his undead body as he tried to ignore the way Snape's robe brushed against his own wetted, rock-hard erection.  
  
"Frustrated?" Severus prompted.

Sirius answered by spitting in Snape's face, his saliva still mixed with his own blood.  
  
"Mmm" Severus licked at the spit, "Think you disserve, you’ve  _earned_  to be gotten off?"

"I don't .... want .. you to touch me. EVER again ..." His body told a different story in the way his nipples almost squeezed themselves when Snape hovered near, the way his hips still moved a little, undulating with a slow, feral need under Snape's body, the way his lips still smelled of blood and heat.  
  
"Only  _suck_?" Severus spoke with slow emphasis as he brushed their lips together, then sucking at his mouth, kissing Sirius hard. His knee slid up between Sirius’s parted legs as Severus settled into his position of holding Sirius down. 

Sirius moaned, his strong, smooth thighs parting around Snape's hips as his head was pressed into the floor by the kiss.  _Worse than Veela ..._ "No," he half groaned against Snape's oddly soft lips, "no, never ..."

But this was hardly never. Severus pressed his hips down, adding just the right pressure, then release, then pressure again against Sirius’s erection. He kissed Sirius with a soft moan, though did not dare let go of his wrists at this point.

"MMM!" Sirius tensed, his chest heaving again with dizzying speed, "Mh-" he gasped, his lips spreading apart.  _Their_  lips spread apart and then Sirius felt himself suck at Severus's cold mouth as the head of his cock was coated in pre-come, "Ohhh-"

As long as they kissed, Severus allowed Sirius to rub, giving the pureblood just enough room as Severus’s shoulders locked, keeping his chest off the other man just enough to not completely crush him.

"HateyouhateyouI-" Sirius gasped once, twice and his stomach tensed suddenly, thighs following and his hips arching violently, "FUCK, Ohgodsnnnnn ..." Sirius came explosively against Snape's hips, gasping silently for air as his body bent backwards a little, shuddering.  
  
"Mmm-" Severus smirked in the darkness, letting the smell of sex and blood fill his lung and continue to satisfy him. He released one of Sirius’s wrists only to grab the pureblood’s black hair yanking his head up as Severus sat back on his ankles. "Clean yourself off my clothes." He shoved Sirius’s face close to the heavy fabric, stained with cum.

Sirius turned his face away, looking as though he'd just been crucioed: weak, gasping for breath. That was it, he could never go home to Remus now, what Sirius swore he'd never let happen, happened. Remus would take one look at him and know, he'd see the teeth holes on his thigh, his hip, he'd be able to smell it on him. At that moment, Sirius knew he was now in this alone.  
  
"Lick – it – off" Severus maintained his grip against Sirius’s scalp. 

The only person Sirius hated more then Snape as he stuck his tongue out and began to drag it over the wet, salty fabric was himself.  
  
"Ah, and now that you will once more blame me for sufficiently ruining your life. You may go for the evening."

Sirius clenched his jaw again, completely humiliated, and managed to kneel, doing up his jeans with trembling hands.  _Just go home. Maybe ... Maybe ..._ Determined not to show any more weakness that night, Sirius stood unsteadily and walked out as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him with such violence that it broke one of the sets of hinges.

Severus slowly removed his robe after Sirius left his company, and drew up the stained section to his nose, smelling it with a smile.

*            *            *

The collar was on again. It was the first thing to go on, and the last to come off. But that was not the only thing Sirius was to wear of Snape’s that night. With his wrists crossed at the small of his back, Severus was fitting Sirius into what seemed like a leather corset, expect it wrapped around his forearms as well as his waist. Pinning his arms to his side, Severus was not risking a fight, or worse, that the pureblood would touch another at the blood bar he was taking him to. Blood was a commodity, and the vessel carrying blood, property. No, Severus would not risk Sirius going astray, touching another vampire, and thereby giving them consent. There would be no touching.

Sirius wasn't talking, he wasn't even struggling as Snape fitted him with the medieval restraint. Remus had reacted as the young Black feared he would, and worse, turning on Sirius with the violent jealousy werewolves were infamous for. The usually rebellious Black had gone numb in the days since. Severus had summoned him and he'd arrived, distant, sullen and completely apathetic as to what Snape was preparing him for.

Sirius’s pants had been left on, having expected a fight, but when there was none, Severus stood before the man, not even looking down, but into Sirius’s face as he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his body. It seemed to Severus that a stiff breeze would knock the pureblood over. But Sirius just stepped out of the fabric, his eyes blank and far-away. Then from his pocket, Severus produced a thin chain, delicate like spiders web, but strong as dragon hide. This he tied around the head of Sirius’s cock with supreme care as he handled the other man.

This, at least, startled the depressed pureblood, "What the fuck are ... what are you doing!?"  
  
"Keeping you close." Severus answered, which was odd, usually he gave no explanation at all. But this time he had nearly jumped at the chance to answer Sirius who had not so much as hurled a single insult in his direction. Severus found  _that_ , startling. Naked except for the chain and leather bindings, Severus covered Sirius with a heavy black robe, one of his own to keep the pureblood warm for their outing. 

Sirius blinked, incredulous, "Waaaaait, we're going OUT somewhere?" he demanded.  
  
"Yes." Severus said simply as he closed the clasp against Sirius’s neck, drawing the robe closed over Sirius’s body. Holding the other end of the string, Severus gave the gentlest of tugs, giving Sirius an idea of what it felt like to be handled by something as delicate and dangerous as a spiders web.

"AH!" his eyes widened and he stepped forward quickly, "This is insane, I don't care what you want to do _here_ , but I'm not going to be led around like this in public!"

But he  _was_  being led around, down the stairs and to the front door. "No one will touch you, if that is your concern."

"It's one of them but- Christ don't TUG, damn it!"

In a snap of Severus’s fingers the two men were gone, then arrived. The blood bar had no entrance. Those who were there were vampires and knew how to get in without such foolish things as doors. The donors who were present were there by invitation only. Some free range, available for anyone to take and there were some private, only there for consumption of one or two. And then those who worked there, who had some standards and rights of their own.

Sirius looked around, feeling like a panicking animal out of his element, "Holy shit ..." Sirius gasped, his face going pale with realization, "this is a blood bar ..."  
  
"That it is." Severus said smoothly, stepping forward. Vampires and their donors were not sexually exclusive. The genders mixed, as did the blood; as did the sex. A donor sat on a table top, naked, smiling as he watched one man feed from his thigh, and another from his arm.

Sirius turned, "No. No, I'm not doing this. NOT doing this!"  
  
"You have little choice." Severus continued to walk forward, pulling Sirius along, "And just what is _it_ , as a matter of curiosity, you are not doing?"

Sirius gasped, catching up to Snape quickly as he looked around, muttering through gritted teeth, "Letting these fucking strangers feed on me!"

Severus smirked, "Then let me alleviate your concerns, they will not touch you."

He glared, "I still don't fucking like it, Snape."  
  
"Ah, you see. That is your trouble. This is not for your pleasure." Severus approached a free table and a bench seat that looked more like a bed.

Sirius swore, staying as far from Snape as the thin chain around his cock would allow. The vast, high ceiling bar was dark, of course, decorated with the ridiculous, old fashioned, overdone sort of furniture vampires seemed to enjoy. Almost everything was black, purple or gold and the artwork on the walls all depicted the same thing, luscious, brilliant red human blood swelling from a wound of some beautiful victim.

It was here, now that Severus undid the clasp from just under Sirius’s neck, letting the heavy robe fall off his shoulders and onto the table behind him. Severus did not need to look around the room to know that he had suddenly caught their attention.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes for an instant. He was used to being stared at, but not like this, not mostly naked except for a corset and a string around his cock. The pureblood prince focused his eyes on one of the disturbing paintings on the wall and refused to look anywhere else.  
  
"You may sit." Severus said with consideration.   
  
Sirius's cheeks flushed again as he glared at Severus for doing this to him, for taking him out and displaying him like some sort of impressive jewelry at a ball, but he sat, looking only at the tabletop. The last thing he wanted was to look up and see a sea of vampires eyeing him up like candy.  
  
Sitting across from Sirius, Severus kept his hand on the chain. He looked the pureblood over, as if seeing him in public made a difference, and in a way it did; they had not had to publicly associate since school. "You are in pain, aren’t you."  
  
"I feel like I'm seven years old again, thanks."  
  
"That is humiliation. Not pain. No, there is something in you, and you hate it, because it doesn’t hurt the way you want it to. If it were a bruise or a cut, you would know what to do, but it is a pain, with no way of confronting it, let alone healing it."  
  
Sirius laughed shortly, "And since when are you interested in healing me?"  
  
"I don’t recall saying anything about healing you. Though it might, as an afterthought, because I am going to give you pain that you understand. And  _you will enjoy it_ , because then at least you have something, someone to point to to identify the source of your pain."  
  
There it was, that pressure in the center of his chest; it couldn't be described because it was nothing. It was literally nothing, Sirius's pain was the pain of feeling empty and aimless, without use. It wasn't pain, it was just constant, insatiable ... nothing. "Then hurry up because you're boring the hell out of me, Snivellus."  
  
Knowing he was right, Severus slowly smiled, which was frightening. He stood. "The others will be attracted if you scream, so keep that in mind."

Sirius took a deep breath, telling himself not to run, not to back up when Snape had that bloody string in his hand.  _Fuck you,_  he thought, locking his sharp jaw shut, "Fine." Snape's smile was unnerving, it was triumphant and dark at the same time.

"Stand."

Knowing the vampire would only yank on the torturous cord attached to his dick, Sirius stood, still glaring daggers at Snape, eye to eye with him.

"Good boy." Severus touched Sirius’s shoulder, turning the pureblood from him, bending him over the table.

"Not here-" Sirius gasped, his eyes widening, fists clenching in the corset behind his back.

"That’s not your choice." Severus pressed his hand firmly against the center of Sirius’s back.

He heard and felt every head in the room turn and stare at the pureblood prince being bent over the dinner table, his black hair spilling into a dark pool under his head, "Fuck, Severus ..." He pleaded quietly, "don't, don't ..." Sirius could, however, feel himself hardening dramatically against the table's edge.

Severus scratched the nails of his free hand down Sirius’s back, drawing blood; filling the air with his sweet smell. 

Sirius hissed, shutting his eyes tightly as the air around him warmed and a few of the other Vampires stood to get a better view of the sumptuous meal.

Severus licked at the blood which pooled at the small of Sirius’s back. His hands gripped at Sirius’s hips, fingers digging into his skin, drawing more blood.  
  
"Ahh-" Sirius gasped, biting his own lip hard to stop himself from crying out as Snape's nails punctured his skin. Blood came to the surface easily, Sirius was humiliated and the dark red, almost black liquid was rushing to his skin as it was.

Severus was making Sirius into an artistic mess, puncture marks and blood dripping down his leg. His hand slipped between Sirius’s legs, palming his balls, rolling them between his fingers.   
  
Sirius opened his eyes with a gasp at the touch, only to see an entranced crowd of vampires and their chained donors, staring with hunger and horror. "Don't-" he whispered, closing his eyes again and growling back at Snape, "Fuck, don't, don't-"  
  
Severus squeezed Sirius, massaging the underside of his shaft as he lightly lapped at the starches against Sirius’s backside. He was not feeding per say, he was cleaning and sampling of Sirius in different areas of his body.  
  
"You fucking showoff-" the pureblood gasped, trying to hide his face against the cold surface of the table from all those watching them. As Severus ran his tongue over the curve of Sirius's well-muscled ass, he could hear moans from the crowd.  
  
The vampire was gentle with one hand, rubbing Sirius’s sex, milking the skin over the hard muscle. But the other hand was quite unkind, his nails were like blades scraping across Sirius’s skin over and over, making the man numb from it. Severus groans as he lapped his tongue against the inside of Sirius’s thigh, letting the blood river down into his mouth.  
  
Sirius would rather the vampire were vicious with both hands, god, he didn't want to moan in front of a crowd of other blood-sucking monsters. He'd rather scream in pain, he'd rather be torn open and eaten. "Fuck ... stopstopstop-" he begged quietly, his hot breath steaming the top of the dark table as he felt his body respond to the stroke and squeeze. Sirius's smooth, slim hips started to roll forward, into Snape's tight hand, starting to fuck his grip.  
  
Sliding his dangerous hand down Sirius’s leg, then up again, Severus kept his pureblood parted as he stood once more; completely ignoring the voyeurs. He leaned against Sirius’s spread legs, his ass, whispering to the bound man, "I promised you pain. Do you still wish, ‘to get it over with’?" Severus prompted sweetly as he continued to pump his hand around Sirius’s sex.  
  
He whimpered and refused to answer at first, gritting his jaw as he moaned, finally. "I ... I ..." he gasped, "fuck I hate you, I hate you ..."  
  
"Ah, a yes then." Severus leaned against Sirius’s backside, then off him as he pulled the delicate chain taunt, straight down, fastening it to a D-ring on the floor; of which there were many throughout the blood bar. Sirius’s erection was pointed down to the floor between his parted legs as Severus pushed his hands up against Sirius’s ass, parting him.  
  
"AHH-" he groaned in pain and, fuck, yes, pleasure as Snape parted him and his cock pulled at the string, wanting to rise even more.  
  
Severus was unkind. Clawing at Sirius’s back, he pushed himself into the pureblood’s body; it was raw, cold and hard and forceful. Severus groaned as he sucked upon the injuries on Sirius’s back he had created.   
  
Sirius screamed despite his determination to stay stoic and silent. Blood, dark, pureblood blood ran down his back, his thighs as his fists clenched and unclenched at the cold, violent fucking.  
  
Severus rolled his head on his shoulders with a groan, catching sight of those around him – they had already been attracted – but screaming – it was ecstasy for them – of which Severus warned Sirius about. Severus fucked Sirius relentlessly as the watchful circle drew closer.  
  
"AHHH, FUCK -" he gasped as his bound sex started to throb, straining the string that held him.  
  
But as one man drew to close, Severus pulled out, holding his shaft with one hand as Sirius’s blood dripped down it, "Not **ONE** of you is worthy enough to taste him off my cock! What makes you think I’d let you sample him?"   
  
Several vampires fell to their knees instantly, insistently begging that they were in fact worthy to suck Severus off.   
  
It was a frenzy, Severus grabbed the back of the nearest head and fucked the vampire’s mouth quickly before tossing the man back to the floor. Three, four other vampires scrambled over the fallen man, sucking and kissing his lips to get a taste of it.  
  
Sirius was panting against the table, weak and shaking with pain, blood still flowing down his limbs.  
  
Severus rubbed his hand against the inside of Sirius’s thigh, gently, letting the blood pool into his hand before he flung it several times at the crowd, spraying their faces like some religious act. This however soon became an orgy of lust for blood, licking and sucking off of one another.  
  
The pureblood slumped over the table, the room spinning even though he knew he was bound to one spot. He groaned, fingers and toes tingling a little, going numb.  
  
"Bastards." Severus sneered, turning back to Sirius, going down to one knee between Sirius’s parted legs, licking at the inside of his thigh, tonguing over his bleeding ass as his cheek rubbed against Sirius’s hanging balls.  
  
Sirius made a soft, murmuring noise at the contact of Snape's cheek and the sting of his tongue against the holes on the inside of his thigh, "gonna ... passout ..." his voice was slurred.  
  
"Then pass out." Severus said simply, wondering if Sirius even dared to, not that he had much of a choice. He licked and sucked Sirius’s soft, abused skin, cleaning him.  
  
Sirius wavered, "Undo the string, undo ..." one knee started to buckle.  
  
"Come onto the floor." Severus lapped his tongue against Sirius’s shaft, "come … into my mouth." he whispered.   
  
"Gods ... I ... I ..." he swore it was impossible, he couldn't stand an orgasm like this but it was starting, forcing his body to warm as though Sirius's blood obeyed Snape's voice. Another moan, hot and low, ragged left Sirius's lips, "Ohfuckplease-" he started to beg but his stomach clenched under his pale skin and gods, his cock felt huge, like it was going to burst and then ... "AHH-" he screamed again, forced to come into Snape's mouth in waves, flooding it.  
  
"MMM!" Severus groaned, his mouth completely open as Sirius spilled into him, drinking him to the last. It was salty, not unlike blood, though not as sweet, it was still Sirius; it was still good.  
  
Sirius's hair dragged over the tabletop as he began to fall to the floor, after his knees had gone completely weak.  
  
The vampire had moved out from under Sirius in time, catching him up just before his head almost made contact with the floor. Wrapping Sirius back up in the heavy cloak, Severus looked down at his unconscious donor with a brief smile, holding him in his arms before disappearing from the blood bar.

*            *            *

When Sirius awoke next, he was in a dark place. He was on the floor, at the end of a bed, mummified from his ankles to his shoulders, limbs completely pinned against the other, wrapped in a warm blanket, wet, like a giant wet towel. The back of his head was supported by a silk pillow. His cuts had been healed, and not a scar was left upon his body, Severus made sure of it. But now the vampire slept, in his bed, it was day outside; though one wouldn’t know due to the windowless nature of the room.  
  
 _I'm dead_ , Sirius thought upon opening his eyes,  _I'm dead and heaven is very comfortable, actually_. The pureblood didn't feel any pain anywhere, which was impossible after what happened. He turned his head,  _or maybe I'm just very, very confused_. Sirius didn't even know Snape had a bed, he assumed the vampire must sleep in some ridiculous coffin during the day. With a little effort, the pureblood loosened the tight, warm blanket, enough to sit up a little and stare at the pale man in the bed. Black hair was draped over a satin pillow, of which Severus had one arm hooked around, hugging as he slept; quite peacefully. Was that allowed? Was Severus Snape, vampire and cruel bastard allowed to sleep peacefully? Well, he was.  
  
Sirius kneeled by the bed, he's sleeping, the pureblood looked around for a way out of the room and tiptoed as slowly as he could to the only door, trying it. It was, as he suspected it would be, locked tightly. Without his wand, or key-knife or even clothes, there wasn't much to do about the lock. It was cold in the room, goosebumps stood up all over Sirius's wet skin, so with a grumble, he went back to the heated blanket on the floor.   
  
Only when Sirius returned to the floor again did Severus open his eyes. He stretched out, turning in bed and leaning his head near the edge, looking to Sirius.  
  
When Sirius spoke, his voice was a little raw and hoarse from screaming. "I don't even get a little basket to sleep in?"  
  
"Did you want one?" Severus smirked, sleepily.  
  
"That or I'll take over your bloody bed when you're not looking. Isn't that what dogs do?"  
  
"Poorly behaved dogs." Severus sighed, turning away and laying back on the bed.   
  
In the space of two heartbeats, Sirius laid down in the unoccupied space behind Snape, crawling under the blankets and settling. "You knew what I was before you let me in."  
  
Severus raised his head slightly and a somewhat surprised eyebrow as he felt Sirius crawl into bed, "That I did."  
  
"Mrrhf-" Sirius sighed, closing his eyes as his muscles and bones sank into the expensive mattress, the sort he had when he was a child.  
  
"Hm." Severus laid his head back down, "I don’t know what you are expecting, but if you disturb me while I sleep, you will be kicked out of bed."  
  
"What the hell would I disturb YOU for? I just want to sleep without the floorboards digging into my ribs."  
  
The vampire however was silent, face pressed back into his pillow, sleeping lightly despite Sirius’s closeness. Severus drew one knee up closer to his chest, a hand over the side of his face, even though there was no light to shield his eyes from. This was how he slept, the big bully, slept like a child.  
  
Sirius turned his back, hugging the slowly warming blankets as he closed his eyes, trying to mute the surprise that was winding through his head.  
  
The room smelled sweet, but not of blood; of the flowers Severus had taken to having about his house. The dried ones hung upon the walls, upside down, others were on his dresser, the most predominate of which was a small bottle, formerly filled with a poisonous substance, now with stems of Lily of the Valley. It was the only thing, other then Sirius, which was alive in the bedroom.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes, staring at the small, white, bell-like flowers that dangled from the long green stems like parachutes.  _Does he think he's keeping me like a stray no one else wants anymore?_ Sirius, still exhausted, drifted into sleep, staring at the white flowers that seemed so completely out of place in this dead house.

*            *            *

"Sirius, why do you come here?" Severus asked one evening, after having invited Sirius to sit on the couch, rather then to be laid out on the floor and fed upon right away.  
  
Sirius looked down, his dull eyes fixed on the floor.  _That's a fucking loaded question, why do I show up to be fed on by an idiot I wish I could tie to a kite and fly into the sun?_  The nothingness inside Sirius grew, pushing everything else out of the way, squeezing what was left of his habits, his focus against the limits of his mind, making them almost invisible. "I don't know." He sighed. Everything he used to love made no sense anymore. He stopped eating, stopped going out with people he knew, it was all he could do to force himself into the grocery mart once every couple of days, where he would just stare at things and then leave without buying them. Today had been bad, he'd caught people staring at him in the store, openly staring and he didn't know why they bothered,  _maybe they can see what's inside me, maybe I look like I feel._  
  
"You have to know. In the beginning, I know, you used to believe you disserved it. The pain, the humiliation. Do you still believe you disserve it?"  
  
Sirius stood, walking over to a vase of dried roses, thumbing a leaf. "If I did once, I do now. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Because Sirius, it has been years now that you have come to me– begrudgingly, angry, kicking and screaming … and yet still you came. But you have since, stopped screaming, as it were. And I want to know why, what has changed?"  
  
Sirius turned and glared at Snape, spitting the words, "Because it doesn't matter anymore, does it!? It doesn't fucking matter if you throw me against the wall and shove your dick up my ass, because no one CARES if you do or not!"  
  
Severus inclined his head into a single nod, " _You_ should care, should you not?"  
  
He took a deep breath, but said nothing for a moment, "Stop asking me these stupid questions."  
  
"You won’t answer me because I’m getting to close to the heart of the reason you come here. You come to me, knowing I offer you pain, knowing I only take and never give back. But you don’t care, you have no regard for yourself. There is something much graver at work here then a punishment for a long ago attempted murder."   
  
"Then I hope you figure it out!" Sirius snapped, fists clenched again, "I hope you and your bloody BRILLIANT mind can figure out what the HELL is wrong with me! When you do, when you have all the fucking answers to why I feel as dead as everything else in this stupid cock-sucking room then how about you let me know, okay!?"  
  
"Why do you come to me?" Severus repeated insufferably calm, "Why, if you are so empty, do you even bother?"  
  
Sirius lashed out, hitting Severus with his fist, square in the chest.  
  
Severus gasped, breathless at first, more then a little shocked before he grabbed Sirius by the wrist standing fiercely, "And why, dear Sirius, would you strike me, unless you wanted to be hurt  _more_? Why do you want pain? Tell me."  
  
Sirius hit Snape with his other fist as hard as he could, "SHUT up!"  
  
Severus grabbed his other wrist, "Why do you come here, why do you come to me, what is it about me that you need, that you cannot get anywhere else?"  
  
Sirius snarled, trying to break free of Snape's grip, "NONE of your business! Alright? Maybe I DO get it somewhere else! Maybe I get it all day and all night and I'm never alone!"  
  
"Does it make you feel better when I strike you? When I tear you apart, so that you can at least feel something?"  
  
"YES!" he screamed, shaking, getting in Snape's face, "Isn't that what you WANT? I'd rather feel your bloody teeth in my neck than an hour of sitting alone at home feeling ... THIS!"  
  
"Shh." Severus said softly, releasing Sirius’s wrists, "So you  _do know_  why you come here." His hands were almost against Sirius’s sides, there, supporting the shaking man.  
  
Sirius struggled, but gave up, looking at the wall. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk."  
  
"You are a dog, Sirius, I fear you will always be one. You need discipline, and you need structure. And I believe I am the only person who has ever given it to you." Severus smiled a little, "The nature of our relationship has changed now. You are staying here. And you are going to get what it is you need, with me, and no other."  
  
Sirius laughed, wickedly, low and soft before he looked at Snape. "I'm not your bloody boyfriend, Snivellus."  
  
"No, you're my dog." Severus smiled, "I am going to train you, and give you what you need."  
  
The pureblood glared down his perfectly straight ivory nose, "I'm your meal, nothing else."  
  
"You are my dog," Severus repeated, "from now on, my companion. Who might bite at the hand who feeds it, who might refuse to bathe, but, my dog, who will get the attention he is looking for, who will be rewarded when he has done something right, and disciplined when he has done something wrong. This is how it is. This is what you’ve needed, and it is what I am giving you."  
  
Sirius blinked, "You're ... not kidding ..." he looked thunderstruck.   
  
"No, I’m not. Now, what sort of things do you eat?"  
  
Sirius made a motion towards the door but his wrists were still in Severus's hands and he almost jerked his arms out of his sockets, "I- I ..." he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, cheeks bright red, "thisisinsane."  
  
"Are you afraid that I am right?"  
  
The handsome, dark haired Gryffindor laughed, sputtering, "You're ... you're ... what the ... no!"  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"No?"  
  
He swallowed. The horrific thing was that he felt calmer, even relieved at the prospect of being _... at being what, Snape's dog? I ... hate him_. "No," Sirius mumbled.  
  
"That is good to hear Sirius, though I believe you are wrong, no matter what you might be telling yourself. You are afraid. But not of me, I cannot take credit for your fear. No, your fear is in what you thought was most important to you all these years … freedom. And what happened to you? A free man, with no family to hold him back, with no one to tell him no? So you became so free and wild, you didn’t know what to do, and that Sirius, that frightened you. So I am giving you structure, and you will learn Sirius, you will discover more freedom with me, then you have all these years on your own."  
  
"You're-" Sirius shook his head, looking away, "a control freak jumping on any chance you see to turn someone into a bloody project because you're bored." He pulled a cigarette out of his jacket and lit it.  
  
"No smoking." Severus pulled the cigarette out of Sirius’s mouth, broke it between his fingers and tossed it into the fireplace.  
  
Still looking right at Snape, Sirius pulled out another, lighting it, his eyes glittering with challenge.  
  
Again, Severus plucked the cigarette out of Sirius’s mouth and flicked it into the fireplace. "No smoking."  
  
"Or what?" He raised an eyebrow, pulling the entire pack out of his pocket with a snicker.  
  
"No  _or._ " Severus said casually, "No smoking." Severus waited to see what Sirius would do with it before acting, who knows, he might learn and toss it himself, "Though" the vampire continued, "I could very well leave you here when I go shopping for you food, in which case you will not have a say it what is provided for you."   
  
"No smoking or I have to eat whatever fucked up toad-eyeballs you bring back?"  
  
"Ah, you see? I did not even consider that, toad-eyeballs, would that be something you would enjoy?"  
  
Sirius's fist tightened around the pack of cigarettes in his hand and he sighed, glaring before he crumpled it and tossed it in the fire, muttering to himself.  
  
"Good dog." Severus smiled, watching the cigarettes burn before going to the end table drawer and pulling out Sirius’s collar.  
  
"I thought you said I'd be rewarded for doing something right ..." he eyed the collar suspiciously, starting to back up a little.  
  
"Ah, I see. A verbal reward was not enough." Severus kept the collar in his hand, at his side as he stepped close, "I would say it defeats the purpose if I ask you what you want to be rewarded with so … you have to give me a moment."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, keeping his eyes on Snape warily, "Well you know what I don't like since you seem to have dedicated your adult life to it, just ... you know, think outside the torture box."  
  
"Ah you see, there again, I know you like some of the things I have done to you, even if the shame prevents you from admitting it. Nevertheless, come Sirius." Severus offered his empty hand, palm out for the man.  
  
Sirius stepped closer, hesitantly putting his palm in Snape's, waiting for some sort of random correction.  
  
Severus took Sirius’s hand, slowing pulling it so that the distance between them was no distance at all. Severus allowed Sirius to rest his hand on the vampire’s shoulder, while Severus petted his fingers through the pureblood’s back hair before kissing him sweetly in the corner of his mouth.   
  
The pureblood went very still, freezing for a moment, expecting teeth before he began to breathe again, slowly, and he let himself close his eyes. The kiss was ... nice, even good if he let himself stop thinking of Remus, or that it was Snape and he shouldn't enjoy being kissed by Snape, or that Snape was just making him relax before he bit him again.   
  
"You are a good dog Sirius, you were good for throwing away the cigarettes." Severus kissed the man again, petting his hair and back slowly until he felt the man calm a little more. "Now, are you ready to go out?"  
  
Sirius swallowed and opened his eyes, looking a little pale, "Out where?"  
  
"To the grocery store to get you food for the week."  
  
"We're not going back to that stupid club ..."

"No. We are going shopping for groceries."   
  
Another flash of suspicious grey eyes though strands of dark hair and Sirius nodded, "Fine."  
  
"Draw up your hair Sirius, so that I might put your collar on."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Draw up?" But he shrugged and swept his hair up, exposing his long neck, a little dirty against the collar of his jacket.  
  
The vampire wrapped the leather collar around Sirius’s neck, latching it so that it lay comfortably. "Good dog, Sirius." Severus kissed the corner of Sirius’s mouth once again. He then withdrew from the other man for a moment to get his muggle trench coat out of the closet. At this hour of night, and in the area they were headed to, it would not seem all that out of the usual to see a pale man in black with another wearing a dog collar.  
  
Sirius swallowed, still nervous and exhausted, turning the collar on his neck, feeling the ridge of it with his fingers.  
  
"Come along." Severus said as he headed for the front door.  
  
"Okay, but ..." he followed, his head down a little, turning his collar up as he let his dark hair fall over his features. They left the front door and walked down the stairs, into the street, Sirius walking just a little ahead of Snape.  
  
"But what?" Severus prompted, watching Sirius from behind.  
  
"This is ... weird." He sighed, stepping into the street at the corner.  
  
"Stay." Severus said firmly, catching up to Sirius’s side, his hand going to the back of Sirius’s jacket, "Going shopping is weird?"  
  
Sirius glared, trying to shake off Snape's hand for a moment, "No, listening to you is weird."  
  
Severus hooked his arm with Sirius, walking on with him across the street that way instead. He preferred this, side to side, not one ahead of the other. "What sort of things do you like to eat?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, walking arm in arm was so confining, so much like being on a leash. His stomach turned and he looked around quickly to make sure no one he knew would see him behaving like this, like someone's thing. "Coffee," he muttered fiercely, "coffee and ... pop tarts."  
  
"You intend to live on coffee and pop tarts for a week?"   
  
Sirius sighed, shaking his head, "If I want to."  
  
"Very well." If Sirius was hungry, it would be his own fault. As they stepped into the grocery store, Severus unlinked their arms, giving Sirius free rein.  
  
Sirius shook his hair out, relieved, and looked around the hilariously mundane grocery mart, before he looked to the Vampire who ... he thought might be staging an intervention for him. "We'll need a cart."  
  
"This is your realm Sirius, get the cart and the food you want, I shall pay for it and we shall go."  
  
Sirius nodded, head sagging down a little as he shuffled to the metal muggle carts, taking one and pushing it forward with one hand. Sirius skipped the produce section entirely, took two large cans of ground coffee, some poptarts, and he stared at the cereal as though it were a sphinyx.  
  
Severus meanwhile was waiting near the front of the store, staring a some sort of device that dispensed toys. Putting in a 25 piece, he turned the crank, nothing. He frowned. Putting in another 25 piece, he turned the crank. Nothing. "Stupid idiotic …" Severus began to grumble. He put in a third 25 piece, turned the crank of which forced the little flap open and three bouncy balls hurled themselves at the vampire.   
  
Two girls working at check-out counters stared as the tall goth swore at the rubber balls, trying not to laugh.

_A week. What the fuck am I going to eat in a week?_  Choosing was impossible and pointless, nothing appealed to him except, honestly, poptarts and coffee. After searching the aisles he pushed the cart out and looked around for Snape.   
  
Once following each ball to their ultimate resting place, Severus had picked up the bouncy balls and raised an unamused eyebrow at them as if that would somehow frighten them from acting out again. Out of the corner of his eye however he saw Sirius and joined him at the check out line, "This is all, then?"  
  
The pureblood grimaced and nodded, putting the sparse items on the checkout counter, "Guess so."  
  
Severus waited until everything had been rung up, and made sure cigarettes were not along the items purchased before he paid for Sirius’s food. "Here." He pushed the three bouncy balls into Sirius’s hand as he picked up the grocery bag.  
  
"You bought me ... balls?"  
  
"Don’t you like them?"   
  
Sirius raised both eyebrows, looking at Snape, "They're ... nice. Nice and neon colored. Thank you." He stuck them in his pocket with the perfect manners one usually reserves when dealing with the severely insane.   
  
Severus however seemed a bit thrilled, "You’re welcome." He smiled, proud that of course Sirius would like them, as they walked back towards his home.  
  
 _I wonder if Vampires can be addicted to sniffing petrol fumes ..._ Sirius walked home with Snape without another word, almost alarmed at his sudden, almost smile.  
  
Once they returned to Severus’s home, the vampire took the bag of groceries into his kitchen and began to make space for Sirius’s food in the cabinets, which until recently had been full of potion supplies and bottles.  
  
Sirius watched, unpacking a bag, "So I have a collar, I have some bouncy balls ... am I allowed on the furniture?"  
  
"Yes." Severus said simply "But not my bed, unless I say."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, crumpling up the grocery bag. "Oh yeah, so I'm sleeping on the floor?" he asked, incredulous.  
  
"That or you could _ask_ me." Severus walked out of the kitchen, locking the doors of his home.  
  
"ASK you? I have to ask your permission to sleep in the bed!?" Sirius followed, box of strawberry poptarts in his ringed hand.  
  
"It is my bed after all."  
  
"You're a bastard." He turned on his heel and walked back into the kitchen, shoving the rest of the boxes into the space in the cabinets.  
  
Severus however sat on the couch, summoning a book to his hand, though when he was not impressed by the title, he put it down and summoned another one at random.   
  
Sirius stomped into the living room, kicking his boots off and tossing his leather jacket over a chair before he flopped into the other end of the couch.  
  
Completely ignoring Sirius’s mini tantrum, Severus turned another page.  
  
"So? What now?" the pureblood asked, scratching the back of his own head.  
  
"What would you normally do, if you were elsewhere?"  
  
Sirius sat back, looking down. "Smoke."  
  
"Not an option."   
  
Sirius's fingernails were stained yellow from his cigarettes. "So then? You're the one that took them away ..."  
  
Severus looked up over the top of his book, "Sirius, come here." He said, patting his thigh briefly.   
  
Sirius cracked his neck and took his time standing up before he sauntered over, sitting on Snape's thigh with a little smirk.  
  
"Good dog." Severus rubbed his hand down Sirius’s back, turning his face in, kissing the man’s shoulder before he returned to reading, all the while rubbing his hand over Sirius’s back.  
  
Sirius laughed, "I'm your lap dog?"  
  
"Mm." Severus continued to read, "I know you are not used to my hours, so you may lay here with me, with your head on my lap."  
  
"And ... and ..." he waited for more, "and ... bleed into a wine glass? What else?" It seemed bizarre that Snape wanted something so wholesome.  
  
"Just lay down."  
  
Sirius shifted, laying on the plush couch and laying his head on Snape's thigh. Apparently the laws of the real world didn't apply here.  
  
"Good dog." Severus rubbed Sirius’s shoulder and back, then lightly fingered at the man’s black hair.  
  
Again, Snape was appealing to a part of himself that seemed to respond without Sirius's permission. It felt like Padfoot inside was wagging his tail at the attention, despite Sirius's reservations.  _He's not right. He's not right, I know he's not right, I don't want to be "kept"._  
  
The vampire read for a while longer, though the more he petted Sirius, the less absent it became. Severus was very much present as he rubbed the base of the man’s skull, his neck, his shoulders, his back and arms. Every movement slow and purposeful, every movement evolving from the last. Down his arm, but up his chest. Or around his neck, but over his shoulder.   
  
Little by little, Sirius began to relax, his neck, his shoulders; it was all because Snape was rubbing his scalp, he couldn't not relax when someone did that, damn it. His eyes closed a little, just for a moment as the hand that was rubbing his shoulders wandered.  
  
Resting his arm against Sirius’s shoulder, Severus placed the flat of his hand against the man’s chest, barely fingering his collar bone. Severus closed his book quietly at as he sat there, just touching.  
  
"Hmm ..." The rough man made a soft, warm noise with his eyes closed, breathing slowly and deeply. Sirius knew that in at least one way, he was far more like a cat than a dog. No matter how furious he was, no matter how outraged or vicious the pureblood could be, if someone held him, he relaxed. He loved it, and like one of those ragdoll cats, just went limp with relief as soon as someone held him still.  
  
 _Good._  Severus thought to himself with a sigh. With his elbow bent against the arm of the couch, Severus leaned into his own hand as he watched the fire burn. It was something the man could do for hours. From birth to death, fires were unique and beautiful, and always worth watching for subtle changes from one to another.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why're you doing this?"  
  
"Hhn." Severus smiled a little, "I thought it would take you longer to ask."  
  
"I'm kind of bright-" He muttered dryly.  
  
"No, I know you are Sirius." Severus said matter of factly, "My point being, I thought it would take you longer, because you would not believe that any of this was honest. I assume, that you ask because you see that I am being sincere, therefore you want to know why."  
  
"You're acting different and I want to know why."  
  
"You are no longer just my donor, bound to me by a debt. You are my dog, Sirius. So naturally I would treat you differently."  
  
"Gods, you're ... mental." He murmured.  
  
"We both need it, do you disagree?"   
  
Sirius paused, "Is your dog allowed to point out that maybe you need some sort of professional help?"  
  
"You can, doesn’t mean that I will listen." Severus continued to gently rub his hand against the flat of Sirius’s chest  
  
"Mmm, who listens to their dog anyway?" Sirius sighed, "Did you drug me?"  
  
"No Sirius, you are tired, it is late for you."  
  
"Okay ..." he sighed, "I should really be slapping you more, and swearing more ... why aren't I slapping the color right back into your face?"  
  
"Is that what you want, actually?"  
  
Sirius yawned, "I should want to."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I'm me and you're you."  
  
"That's no reason."  
  
"Sure it is." He swallowed, "I hate you, you hate me, it's mutual loathing. I don't like you, remember?"  
  
"How much longer are you going to tell yourself that?"  
  
"I don't know." He sighed, "I was thinking at least ... four days? Is that believable?"  
  
"All these years, plus four days?" Severus said with some amusement in his voice, "How do you feel Sirius?" He rested his hand against Sirius’s chest again, "How do you feel, here?"  
  
"Better." He whispered, still sounding a little hollow. "That's what freaks me out, what kind of slut am I that ... that I like this from you?"  
  
Severus pulled his hand away, "Sit up."  
  
Sirius obeyed, not looking at Snape, "Right. There, I just wrecked it."  
  
"No." Severus touched the underside of Sirius’s chin with his finger, turning his head so that the man looked at him as he spoke. "I give you patience. I give you boundaries. I give you gentleness. I give you honesty. What else do you need?"  
  
"You virtually raped me in a club a few nights ago ... there's that. Am I just supposed to forget the last few years and pretend I've never met you before now? Because you seem like a completely different person- a nice," he stared at Snape, "really ... smart guy. I mean you've always been smart I hated that when you hated me and really, maybe that's all I hated about you was that you so clearly hated me, just like my father. I was always trying to make him happy-" Sirius was rambling now, a little unstable, "everyone thinks I was always so rebellious. I tried to be the perfect son for years. He always hated me anyway ..."  
  
"One thing at a time Sirius. Firstly, did I rape you for my pleasure? Or because you wanted pain?"  
  
His voice was quiet, not whispering, not shouting, not railing against something or celebrating, just quiet, "I needed you to."  
  
"Thank you Sirius." Severus swallowed, clearly worried that he had in fact gone too far, completely misunderstood the situation. "Now, we can get easily lost in history, and comparing one another to our fathers. But I rather not. I believe it is in you, the need to please. So I have given you a role. And you please me Sirius. Disobedient or good, you are my dog, Sirius. And I will care for you. I am responsible and will care for your life."   
  
"I don't think I've ever actually pleased anyone, outside of bed."  
  
"We're on a couch."  
  
"I really thought I'd ... fight you more."  
  
"Why? And don't tell me again that it is what we do."  
  
Sirius looked up, "Do you want to go to bed with me?"  
  
"Sirius, that’s not how it works. You must ask me. If you want to be in my bed, you must ask, and you will have your answer. But  _you must ask_ , that is your choice. Do you understand?"  
  
"No, I mean do you want to go to  _bed with me_?"  
  
"I know what you mean Sirius. My point still stands."  
  
"Fine, do you want to shag on the couch?"  
  
"Sirius." Severus sighed, "I think we both missed the point." He licked his lips as he looked to Sirius, "Are you asking, because it is something you want? Or simply, want to  _know_?"  
  
Sirius considered, "I'd like to fuck, fucking would be nice right now because it generally feels good." He swallowed, "I'm not saying it'll be meaningful, it might be, it might not be, but ... it's something I want. I already know you're attracted to me, trust me."  
  
"Hm." Severus leaned forward and kissed Sirius on the cheek, then stood, undoing his shirt, starting at the neck, working his way down, "Then how, would you like to fuck?" The vampire imitated Sirius’s use of the term.  
  
Sirius laughed a little and moaned, "You don't think I'm a cheap whore for doing this a week and a half after ... he left?"  
  
"That is the second time you’ve used such terminology." Severus snapped slightly, "And I won’t hear it, do you understand?"  
  
Sirius stiffened a little at the new tone in Snape's voice, biting his lip softly as he nodded. "Yes ..."  _sir._  
  
Severus ground his teeth and winced, "I’m sorry." He sighed, sitting on the couch once more, next to Sirius. "To answer you, no, I do not think you a whore, a slut, cheap or otherwise. I think you have been ready to move on for some time. And I shall not flatter myself to say that it will be me, but you are ready."  
  
"It could be you ..." Sirius murmured, his head laying in Snape's lap again, "there's a pretty good chance, actually."  
  
Severus placed his hand on Sirius’s back, rubbing slightly, then settled with holding his arm.  
  
The pureblood moved, sitting on Severus's lap again, head on his shoulder, "This is good."  
  
Severus pressed his lips to Sirius’s cheek, then his neck, kissing, nothing more; while wrapping his arms around the other man, holding him on his lap. It was all touch and feel, even though sitting on Snape’s lap would like curling up to a stone statue, cold and hard. Severus pressed his hand down Sirius’s back, then over his hips, squeezing his thighs.  
  
Sirius's eyes closed and he smiled a little. "Mmm-" Sirius swallowed, his eyelids fluttering softly. This, in Snape's arms, was the last place he ever expected to feel adored, but he did. Maybe it would end up being shallow in the morning, maybe Sirius would regret it the way he regretted so much already, but it didn't feel that way now.  
  
"Will you be honest?"  
  
"Yeah ..."  
  
"What would feel good to you?"  
  
"If you carried me to your bed."  
  
Severus smiled against Sirius neck, it was proof enough that he knew what Sirius needed, as it was what he was thinking just moments ago. "Come then." Severus said as he stood, with the pureblood in his arms, wrapped around his shoulders and waist.   
  
Sirius smiled against Snape's shoulder, flinging one of his arms over Severus's neck as he felt himself carried into the large, dark bedroom.  
  
Sitting Sirius down on the edge of the bed, with his legs hanging over the edge, Severus remained standing, "There."  
  
"Now I'd like you to get in the bed too ..." He smirked with one eye open.  
  
Severus pushed Sirius’s shoulder back until the pureblood was laying out on the bed, sinking into the thick blankets. Severus crawled up into the bed next to the other man with a smirk.  
  
"You look happy-" Sirius murmured laying one hand on Snape's arm, gently.  
  
"Maybe I am." Severus said quietly, watching Sirius.  
  
Snape's robe crinkled a little under Sirius's fingers as he traced the outline of his arm, "What would you do if I said I'd kiss you tonight, but that's all?"  
  
"Then we shall kiss, and that's all."  
  
Sirius's hand curled in the fabric and he tugged Snape closer, letting their faces brush gently, nuzzling.  
  
"Kiss me because you want to." Severus whispered against Sirius’s warm lips.  
  
"Bossy." Sirius purred as he tilted Severus's face up, tilting his own head and kissing the corner of his mouth.  
  
Severus closed his eyes, letting his head hang slightly, being kissed, before kissing back.  
  
Sirius moaned, brushing their lips together before he let his mouth part gently, opening enough to slip his own tongue through.  
  
Severus fisted his hand and pressed it into the bed just beside Sirius’s face as he held himself up over the other man. Kissing open mouthed, welcoming Sirius in, letting him explore, letting him tongue his fangs.  
  
The pureblood let his tongue slide over the sharp, long fangs in the other man's mouth, just flicking against the tips suggestively and then pressing between them with a groan. "Mhm." Sirius's hips rolled against Snape's, showing him what he'd already had so many times.  
  
"Just kissing." Severus whispered in reminder, though he too let his hips sink down, just pressing their bodies together.  
  
"Just kissing ..." he nodded, one hand slipping into Snape's hair, "kissing ..." his hips rolled harder, rubbing the swell under his trousers against Snape's.  
  
Severus moaned, slow and pleased as they kissed. He felt comfortable to even keep his eyes closed, smiling a little to have Sirius’s warm breath upon his face. Their bodies rolled together until Severus was on his back, and Sirius laying over him, "Tomorrow-" Severus whispered between kisses, "what would you like to do tomorrow?"   
  
Sirius lowered himself over Snape, kissing him harder and harder as he covered him with his warm body, taking a hand and putting it on his own chest, under his shirt.  
  
"You feel amazing." Severus confessed for the first time, envious of Sirius, for everything that made him alive. He rested his hand over Sirius’s heart, then his lungs as the man breathed, thumbing over his nipple. This was humanity, it lived – it responded to stimulation – Severus loved it – he loved the reaction it yielded from Sirius’s body.  
  
He kissed Snape again, over and over, nudging his face affectionately as he did the same with Severus's other hand. "You ... you're ... good, you feel so good."  
  
"Just kiss me." Severus breathed, "You want to trust yourself … you want to trust me." He swallowed, "Remember? Just kiss me Sirius, no regrets."   
  
Sirius paused only for a second, considering the words before he kissed Severus's neck, his jaw, letting his mouth warm the chilled, pale skin, "Tomorrow, I want to ... stay in bed with you."  
  
"Good. Good Sirius." Severus groaned, eyes still closed as the man kissed him.  
  
They kissed like that for hours, until Sirius's lips were too sore to kiss anymore and the pureblood had fallen asleep with his face against Severus's cold neck, laying over him like a heated blanket.  
  
The vampire too found rest, Sirius had kissed him until dawn, when his body knew to seek shelter, to find rest; and here he was, under Sirius – his dog – his donor – his Sirius.

*            *            *

The two men slept through the day, but when Severus awoke just as dusk set upon the outside world, Sirius was still sleeping. So the man set himself to more detailed tasks. In the kitchen he made room for an ice chest. He never had any sort of refrigeration before, there was no need, he did not keep food in the house until now. He also got a dog bed, which was more like a matrices for a child, this he was setting up at the end of his bed on the floor. Regardless of how they were, or how they would be; there would be days when Sirius would not be allowed on the bed, when he was to remain a dog, remain obedient, and sleep in his own bed on the floor. Similarly, it gave Sirius a choice, he would not be denied the choice.  
  
A few hours after dusk, Sirius turned in the soft bed with a groan and buried his nose in the pillow Snape had been using before he opened his eyes, looking around between long, slow blinks.  
  
The shower had just shut off and a door down the hall opened soon after. With wet hair, clumped and clinging to the side of his own neck, Severus walked barefoot down the hall in his light bathrobe, returning to the bedroom.  
  
Sirius's already dark eyes darkened a shade more as he saw Severus return to the room, "Mmm, nice shower?" He half purred, his crisply accented voice rough with sleep.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Severus let his silk bathrobe open as he reached into his wardrobe, pulling out proper clothes. "You’ve slept a good long while, how do you feel?"  
  
The mortal kept his chin planted in the pillow, watching Severus dress as he smirked against the silk case, "Much better, snuggly ..."  
  
Even at night, Severus wore layers, it was warm, it was comforting. As he finished getting dressed, Severus flipped his hair out from under the collar of his robes, letting it air dry between his shoulder blades. He turned to Sirius, approaching him and sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching over and touching him, the back of his head, down his shoulders and back.  
  
"Gods, you have nice fingers for this ..." he sighed hugely, closing his eyes. Sirius smiled, rolling closer to Severus until he was literally wrapped around the affectionate vampire.  
  
"You adapt well Sirius, you seem rather … well adjusted to this already." Severus rewarded as he continued to stroke Sirius.   
  
"It's not like I'm just meeting you," he sighed, looking up at Severus through heavily lidded eyes, "maybe somehow I knew this side of you existed, deep, deep, very, very deep down inside."  
  
"Perhaps." Severus licked his lips, "… now, do you intend to stay in bed all evening, as you mentioned the other night?"  
  
"Do you have better ideas?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"I have the feeling that there's a right answer to this question."  
  
"I asked you a question, please give a direct answer."  
  
"No, I could stand getting up and functioning out of bed."  
  
"Eating, perhaps?"  
  
"Eating is probably a good idea-" Sirius yawned, climbing out of bed and stretching until his back popped before he pulled the t-shirt he'd been wearing for four days straight off.  
  
"What of your belongings do you require that are not presently here?"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment, rubbing his shoulder, "Clothes, socks ... a toothbrush?"  
  
"Very well, we can either do that today or tomorrow."  
  
"You mean go back to my place and get my things?" He asked through a yawn, "I'll need something to wear in the meantime."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Snape was answered with a smirk, "Well, I can't imagine I smell very good, I've been wearing these clothes for ... a few days at least, and the only alternative is to make me run around completely starkers."  
  
"I suppose then it is the alternative. Place you clothes in the tub, and I shall have them washed along with some other linens."   
  
Sirius laughed, undoing his thick, black studded belt, "All of them? Who does the wash around here anyway?"  
  
"Charms and a washboard do the wash, to answer your question, and yes, all of your clothes. It all comes off, except for the collar."  
  
Sirius let a huge mock sigh lift and settle his shoulders as he started to strip, first peeling off the dingy grey undershirt he'd been wearing, the straps held together by fist fulls of safety pins. The shirt looked thin enough to fall into dust as he dropped it and started to unbutton his worn jeans with a deliberately slow hand, watching Snape's reaction.  
  
The vampire made no comment, only watched with certain pleasure as Sirius undressed, obeyed. Still sitting on the bed, he leaned back slightly onto one arm.  
  
Sirius let his jeans drop, toeing his black, mismatched socks off as he stepped out of them. Sirius spread his arms, the light catching some of the gold, copper and steel rings on his fingers and the studded wrist cuffs Sirius wore all the time. "Okay, there."  
  
"It all comes off," Severus repeated, "except for the collar."  
  
Sirius looked at his hands, "Well this is just jewelry." He said from behind his mop of shaggy, dark hair.  
  
"And it comes off."  
  
He sighed and blew some hair off of his face as he started to pull the many rings off, dropping them in a pile on the floor with barely-veiled contempt for the idea. The absences of the rings left white bands around his fingers where dirt nor sunlight had touched the skin. His wrist cuffs followed, landing with clunks, and accompanied by a heavy steel chain around one wrist, then a loop of dangerous-looking safety pins. The rebellious young man pulled a small gold hoop from his nose, another from his left ear, and at least twelve studs from holes in his lobes and cartilage, dropping them all until he stood there completely bare except for the collar. Sirius's hair was dirty and shaggy at the bottom, streaked in places with faded dye in what used to be red and purple that got lost in the black mane. His chin and some of his neck was covered in wild-looking stubble and his skin was dirty in places he hadn't bothered to wash properly. "Done?"  
  
"Better." Severus stood, reaching for Sirius, touching the side of his face, kissing his lips, "Good dog." He kept his hand upon the man’s cheek, "When you bathe next, you with shave and wash yourself thoroughly."   
  
"And when is that going to be?" Sirius hummed, his cheek still pressed against Snape's hand as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He couldn't help but feel naked without all of his earrings, wrist bindings and rings on.   
  
"Might as well start out right, bathe now, and it will be much better." Severus kissed his cheek once more  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and hummed, "You don't want to help?" He smirked, putting a hand on Snape's waist.  
  
"You require help?" Though the moment it was out of his mouth, Severus smiled.  
  
Sirius stepped away, shrugging as he backed towards the bathroom, "Just putting the idea out there."  
  
"Hm." after Sirius left, Severus fingered the jewelry the man had left behind on the pile of dirty clothes. Grabbing them, he locked them away in a dresser drawer before going down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Sirius was bent over the tub, pouring the water, testing it with his wrist before he straightened.  
  
Rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, Severus stepped into the bathroom, touching his hand to the small of Sirius’s back.  
  
Sirius jumped a little, turning with a gasp, his hand automatically going to where his jeans pocket would have been for his wand before he rolled his eyes, "This silent vampire walking thing is getting old." He smiled a little, "Maybe I'll get you a collar, one of those stupid little cat ones with a bell."  
  
"It is not my intention to surprise you." Severus assured, "I shall try to remember to give you warning."  
  
"Like hell." He let his hand graze Snape's side again, "So do you have soap or something around here?"  
  
Severus nodded once, glancing down to the tub, "If the temperature is to your liking, why don’t you go ahead and get in."  
  
The shaggy pureblood laughed, "Oh gods, you're really going to give me a bath," he stepped in the hot water, wincing a little at first before he let himself sink into the hot bath with a groan. He hadn't thought of taking a bath for days, it just hadn't occurred to him in his strange grief and as the heat sank though his muscles, Sirius declared himself an idiot for not doing this sooner.  
  
Severus conjured a pillow onto the floor where he knelt beside the tub, "Good dog." He said as he watched Sirius settle into the water. From under the free standing tub, Severus pulled out a wooden box, pulling off the top, and laying it upside down on the floor to serve as another surface as he divided the contents of the box.  
  
Sirius tried to peek, "That's ... disgustingly organized-" he snickered, blowing his streaked hair out of his face.  
  
Taking up an orange bar, Severus dipped it into the water and began to silently wash Sirius’s back and arms with the lemon-pumice-vitamin E soap, buffing away the dead skin and dirt while soothing the softer skin underneath with the oils of the bar.  
  
"Mmm ..." Sirius moaned, leaning forward in the bath, the ends of his hair dipping in the steaming water. "That's ... actually not ... bad ..." he hummed.  
  
Severus worked top to bottom, lower and lower until he was working the orange soap between Sirius’s ass, then around to his thigh, between his legs again, sudsing up the black patch of hair around his groin.   
  
The pureblood leaned back and arched his hips as the rough, sweet smelling soap was rubbed against his ass, down his thigh and between his legs, "Merlin ..." he cursed, watching Snape's hand as it moved the soap around his stiff, protruding erection.  
  
With his free hand, still dry, Severus pressed his fingers into Sirius’s shoulder, having the man lean back in the tub as he began to scrub against his stomach, the back of his hand brushing the head of Sirius’s sex as he slowly worked up the pureblood’s chest.  
  
"Fucking tease," he rumbled, leaning back with his head against the back of the tub, eyes closed.   
  
Still the vampire said nothing as he washed Sirius, over the rise of his ribs, his nipples, around in small circles until he was back at the man’s shoulder again, washing under his arms.   
  
"AH-" he LAUGHED, doubling over into a little ball.  
  
"Sirius-!" Severus was honestly surprised by the man’s reaction, "Stop moving."  
  
Sirius kept his elbows by his sides, "Okay, okay ... but just ... not so hard-" he leaned back again, the way he was before.   
  
Finishing up to his task of washing under Sirius’s arms, Severus balanced the soap on the lip of the tub before he retrieved a soft cloth from the box. Dipping this into the water then handling the soap again he lathered it up well before washing Sirius’s neck and face.  
  
"Hey-" he squirmed, blowing soap bubbles away as his face was washed, "hey!"  
  
"Have you ever used a straight edge razor before?" Severus asked as he continued to wash Sirius’s face.  
  
"No-" he spat bubbles away, "hey, no ... soap in the mouth, damn it!"  
  
"Then close your mouth." Severus said simply, carefully wiping a drip that was headed for Sirius’s eye  
  
"MMRRRR-" he grumbled, closing his grey eyes as the eyeliner that he wore a few days ago was washed off.  
  
Producing a small wooden stool behind the head of the tub, Severus got up off the floor and sat on that instead. His knees were pressed into the side of the tub as he sat with his legs parted, Sirius’s head still back, against the lip of the tub. "I suggest you don’t move."  
  
One eye opened, "That's never, never a good sentence from you ..."  
  
Pulling the skin taunt from behind where Severus was to use the straight edge razor, the vampire began to wield the sharp edge smoothly against Sirius’s cheek, shaving away the stubble with the gain, then reversing and cutting against the grain.  
  
Sirius gasped, making a wordless, outraged noise without moving his mouth a millimeter.  
  
After several passes on one side, Severus changed to the other, making Sirius’s face as white, and as smooth as any pearl.  
  
Eventually, Sirius stopped grumbling through his lips and just relaxed. It actually felt pretty good as his skin was exposed and allowed to breathe.  
  
Once satisfied, and putting the blade away, Severus took up the cloth once more and wiped Sirius’s face clean of the soap, cooling the skin, closing the pours. He bowed his head down, kissing the side of Sirius’s now smooth face, "Good dog."  
  
"Can I move now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sirius sighed, opening his eyes and stretching his neck out with a gentle pop before he looked up at Snape, touching his side of his smooth cheek, "Wow ... it's been a while since I could do that."  
  
"Shave?"  
  
"Touch my actual skin there, I usually just keep the stubble shortish with a spell." He paused, arching an eyebrow as he looked up at Snape, at the odd expression on his face, "What?"  
  
"From now on, it shall be done this way." Severus lick his dry lips briefly as he watched Sirius somewhat explore himself as if he were a new person, in a way he was.  
  
"It shall, shall it?" he smirked tauntingly. "Am I done?"  
  
"No." Severus summoned a bottle that was no bigger then his thumb from the box, "Dip your head back into the water."   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and shifted forward, sinking his head back into the water, closing his eyes.  
  
Combing his fingers through Sirius’s hair while he was submerged, Severus began to lightly untangle the wild black hair before lathering it with the shampoo mixture from the small bottle. Massaging the soap against the scalp, working his way down.  
  
Sirius's neck went limp at the touch to his scalp and he let his head sink back against Snape's hands, "Ohhhh ..."  
  
Watching Sirius relax to his touch, grow more comfortable with it moment to moment, Severus could not help but give a pleased sigh as he washed Sirius’s hair.   
  
"I ... love ... having my hair washed ..." he purred, Sirius's toes curled in the water.  
  
"Yes, I couldn’t tell."  
  
"Mmm I don't even care if you're making fun of me ... just ... keep ... going."  
  
Severus washed Sirius’s hair until it was stripped of all excess color, until it was at last smooth, shiny, ink black, as it should be. "There now," Severus touched his hands to Sirius’s shoulders, having him sit up, "You need to stand for a moment."  
  
The pureblood sighed, leaning back against Snape's hands for a second before he stood in the tub, opening his eyes and looking around. "Why?"  
  
Severus pulled the plug on the tub, letting all the dirt, stubble, hair, and film from the soap begin to drain again. Leaning in, Severus turned on the shower, which was a flexible hose mounted against the brass frame. Again from top to bottom, Severus began to rinse all excess away, rinsing Sirius’s hair toughly, his back, his shoulders, his chest – everything old went down the drain.   
  
Sirius pulled a face, but didn't protest otherwise as he was rinsed clean like a dog that had been rolling in the mud all day. "Cold ... bit cold for the human, here."  
  
"It closes the pours." Severus said as he turned the water off and summoned a towel, drying off Sirius’s hair first.  
  
Sirius shook his head, spraying water all over as he cleared his ears, "Oh good," he drawled, "I'm shivering like a chihuahua, I think my balls have retreated into my body, but my pores are closed, thanks."  
  
Severus ignored this, still rubbing Sirius’s body with the towel, drying, stimulating, circulating. He stepped back a moment, "Come."  
  
"Heh, right now?" He teased, stepping out of the tub, closer to Severus, hoping to be wrapped in something warm.  
  
Wrapping the towel around Sirius’s waist, Severus began to rub his hand over the man’s thigh, creating friction as he palmed Sirius through the cotton.  
  
"Mmm ... okay, this is a little better." He smiled through his wet, totally black hair.  
  
"A lot better." Severus commented as he pushed Sirius’s hair back off his face, kissing his cheek again.  
  
"How much better?" he murmured, stepping closer so that they were chest to chest.  
  
"Much." Severus echoed, wrapping his arms around the other man, caressing the length of his back with long fingers.   
  
Sirius sighed, his own arms going around the vampire, head on his shoulder just breathing against his neck before he shifted and pressed his lips against Snape's skin.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Clean ..." he sighed, "you could eat off of me" he laughed.  
  
"That I could." Severus smirked, "… still cold?"  
  
"A bit." He pressed himself closer to Snape, even though it wouldn't warm him.  
  
"Come" Severus said quietly, taking Sirius by the hand, leading him back to the bedroom – unfolding the specially charmed blanket, wrapping it around Sirius’s shoulders, becoming warmer in direct correspondence to Sirius’s coldness.  
  
Sirius's grey eyes closed as the blanket was wrapped over him, "I think I'm in love with this blanket," he laughed, staying close to Snape, letting the warmth press against his skin, warming him.  
  
"Shall I leave you two alone?"  
  
"Only if you don't mind taking care of a million little baby blankets ..."  
  
"Sirius, that is positively unholy." Severus laughed.   
  
Sirius grinned, watching Snape laugh - for the first time, it wasn't at Sirius's discomfort. "And you're a church going mormon. Right."  
  
"Hm." Severus smirked, kissing Sirius’s neck with a sigh.   
  
Sirius tilted his head back, watching Severus from under the veil of his eyelashes as he pressed his cool, soft lips against Sirius's skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Fingering the leather collar with the tip of his finger Severus pulled back, "Come. You haven’t eaten yet."  
  
"True ... there are poptarts to be had, coffee to be made." He followed, letting Snape lead him by the strap around his neck.

Down the stairs and into the kitchen, Severus spoke again, "I don’t prepare muggle food. I’ll buy whatever it is you need, but you are responsible for making it."  
  
"Do you have a coffee maker?"  
  
"No. What do they look like?"  
  
"Damn ..." he sighed, looking around, "well, sort of tall and shiny with a pot in it." He fished a box of poptarts out of the cupboard, opening the package and sitting on the kitchen counter, eating them cold. "Maybe if I just fish the grounds out with a spoon after ..."  
  
"Sit in the chair, not the counter." Severus corrected, "And I can get you a coffee maker tomorrow."  
  
"I'm not dirty, I'm not hurting the counter."  
  
"You sit in the chair, not the counter."  
  
Sirius narrowed his eyes, fixing Snape with a look before he slid off the counter, grumbling his miseries to the poptart as he broke off a piece and chewed it.  
  
"Good dog." Severus touched Sirius’s shoulder before he pulled out notepaper from a drawer, writing on it: coffee maker, tall with a point.  
  
He stretched, rolling his shoulders back with a tiny smile, finishing his poptarts and taking another silver pack from the box, sitting down again, in a chair this time.  
  
"What else is needed?"  
  
"Filters," he nodded, tossing shiny, clean, dark hair out of his freshly shaved face. "And a mug."  
  
"What do filters look like?" Severus wrote mug, knowing that one at least.  
  
"Depends on the coffee maker but they usually look like buckets or cones made out of paper."  
  
"Buckets?" Severus turned, "How large is this thing?"  
  
"You know, just ... little paper buckets, the size of say ... a cereal bowl."  
  
Severus wrote, _filters – bucket shaped, paper cereal bowls._  
  
"Sometimes they're brown, sometimes they're white, doesn't really matter what color."  
  
"What else?"  
  
Sirius's eyes went narrow and sly, licking his lips, "Oh, something else called a Marlborough. They come in little boxes ..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Little sticks that I need for coffee."  
  
Severus wrote, _Marlborough, box of sticks_  
  
Sirius grinned into his poptart, "And I think ... yeah, that should be all."  
  
"Very well." Severus folded the paper in half and put it into his pocket for tomorrow. Severus left the kitchen for the living room and started another fire.  
  
Sirius laughed quietly and finished his poptart, standing. He followed Snape into the livingroom, sitting on the floor in front of the fire.  
  
"Mm." Severus hummed softly, reaching his hand down and petting Sirius’s still lightly damp hair.  
  
"You're not going to cut it, are you?" he murmured, chin on his knee, still wrapped in the blanket.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, I'd fight you on that."  
  
"That will not be necessary."   
  
"Do I get clothes again, or have I become Lady Godiva with a blanket?"  
  
"When you're clothes are cleaned, for now, this is how you will stay."  
  
He nodded, "I don't mind, actually. Clothes are such a pain in the ass- sometimes literally."  
  
"Good. I prefer seeing all of you anyway."  
  
It was hard to tell in the firelight, but Sirius might have blushed like a girl, "Good to know ..." He let the blanket slip off of one shoulder.  
  
Severus turned his attention, looking down at the man, still touching the back of his head as the flickering fire played upon the pureblood’s face. Severus was looking at the man’s warmed skin, the angle of his jaw in relationship to his neck, down to his bared shoulder; the way his chest moved when he breathed.  
  
It had been a long time since Sirius had felt anyone look at him like that, admiring him without considering the pureblood as prey. In truth, it probably happened all the time, when Sirius walked down the street, when he stopped at a shop for a cup of coffee, but he never felt it. Remus had stopped looking at him a long time ago, maybe years ago, almost in an effort to punish Sirius for something that Sirius had done. He turned his head, looking back at Severus, "Mmm?"  
  
Severus shook his head slightly, bowing down and kissing Sirius’s forehead before pulling away and sitting on the couch where he continued to watch Sirius with the firelight back drop.   
  
Sirius closed his eyes at the kiss and swallowed, staying like that, letting Severus watch him as he relaxed in front of the fire. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"How, I prefer this. With you here. Seeing you." Severus licked his lips, "And … how obedient you _would like_  to be."  
  
Sirius's eyes opened a little, looking back at Snape thoughtfully, "I have a reputation to uphold."  
  
"Why? There is no audience. It is only me."  
  
Sirius was silent for a long moment, considering and coming up short, "I don't know."  
  
"Come."  
  
Sirius sighed and stood, considering Snape, "It would be boring."  
  
"What would be boring?" Severus pointed to the floor at his feet, "Sit."  
  
Sirius crossed his arms, not moving, "If I did everything you wanted. You don't really want me to, do you? If you wanted someone perfect, you would have picked someone else, you would have picked Rosier or Evans or something."  
  
"Don’t be disgusting." Severus kept his finger pointed, "Sit."  
  
"Disgusting?" he moved forward, but didn't sit quite yet, "You only want me because I fight you, because I don't do everything you want. You like the chase and as soon as you get me ..."  
  
"You think I will cast you aside? You are wrong Sirius. You haven’t fought me recently, and I’ve rather enjoyed it. As you enjoy being given direction, boundaries to function within. Sit."  
  
Sirius paused for another moment before he sat down, looking a little perturbed.  
  
"Good dog." Severus touched his hand to the side of Sirius’s face, leaning forward and kissing his lip.s   
  
There was no hesitation before Sirius kissed him back this time, the blanket still half off of one shoulder, his hair drying and warming into a pool of black around his face.  
  
"Mmm-" Severus hummed, kissing the other man as he undid the top of his pants, "I think you enjoy being obedient, even if you cannot admit it." Severus began to handle himself slowly as he kissed Sirius with a light groan.  
  
Sirius kneeled in front of Severus, still kissing him, leaning over his lap to wrap his arms around him. The blanket slid off of both of his wide, ivory shoulders now, exposing a small waist, almost girlish. "Maybe ..." Sirius whispered against Severus's lips, "maybe."  
  
"Suck." Severus licked his lips as he sat back, holding himself at the base of his shaft for Sirius.  
  
Sirius kissed Snape's neck, his shoulders and helped the vampire push his robes aside before he leaned down and began to lap at the head of his prick before wrapping his lips around Snape's shaft, sucking with a deep, loud groan.  
  
"Ahhh-" Severus slowly gasped, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. His knees parted further with Sirius kneeling between his legs as Sirius began to suck. "Good dog." He rewarded, touching his hand to Sirius’s shoulder, rubbing his fingers into the muscle.  
  
"Mmmm-" he groaned, enjoying the touch as reward and began to bob his head around Snape, slowly, grinding his tongue against the vampire's cold skin.  
  
"You’re a good dog." Severus continued to moan, "Good Sirius … ahhhh … mmm- goodgood-"  
  
 _Want to be good ..._ The pureblood took Snape inside his mouth now, down his throat with every up and down of his head, both hands stroking the insides of the vampire's white thighs.  
  
"So good." Severus licked his lips with another moan, still touching Sirius, petting his smooth skin, "Come" he patted what was left of his lap.  
  
Sirius moaned and pulled his mouth away, leaving a thick, hot layer of wet around Snape before he mounted the vampire's lap, facing him and claiming his lips in a ferocious kiss.  
  
"Good dog, good Sirius." Severus mumbled against Sirius’s lips as he reached between their legs and rubbed his wet cock against Sirius’s ass, "Sit."  
  
"Yes-" he breathed out, spreading his own thighs and lowering himself against Snape slowly, breathing hard, his pale skin flushed pink and red in spots.  
  
"Mmm-" Severus pushed his hips up as Sirius sat on his lap, settling down around his cock, "Good, very good."  
  
"AHH-" he gasped, his head falling back as Snape entered him, his pulse visible under his blushing throat, "ohhhhhhhhhhhhgodsyes ..."  
  
"Good dog." Severus petted Sirius’s back, stroking him as he scooted the man slowly on his lap, "Good Sirius … you like that."  
  
"Love-" he moaned, nodding, "lovethis ..." Sirius let himself rise and fall, never leaving Snape's cock.  
  
Severus could feel his tight balls push up against Sirius’s ass as the man began to grind down against him. "Good" he glanced down at Sirius’s erection, "Undo my shirt Sirius, when you come, I want it to be against my chest."  
  
Sirius nodded, kissing him over and over as he shoved Snape's shirt open, a button popping. His cock, rosy and swollen rubbed against Snape's bare stomach, "Yes, yes, ohgodsyes ..."  
  
"You’re not allowed to touch yourself, do you understand?"  
  
Sirius nodded, both hands in Snape's hair as he rocked himself back and forth on the vampire's cock, harder and harder until he was slamming himself down over Severus's prick, moaning and writhing constantly.  
  
"Good … good dog, good Sirius … you love being obedient, you love this, you want to come, you want to come for me so I can feel your hot spunk against my chest."  
  
"AhhhhahhhFUCK-" Sirius nodded, "YES yes yes ..." he moaned, "goingto- going to - OHMERLIN-" Sirius thrashed in Severus's lap and yelled wordlessly, coming against his chest.  
  
Severus groaned, back arching as his chest pushed forward as the heat sprayed across his skin. He panted and swallowed dryly, his fingers firmly pressed into Sirius’s sides, "Good … good dog, good Sirius, so good … oh, good, look at you, good dog." Severus said over and over as he touched Sirius, encouraging him to ride it out, giving him permission to keep going. With one hand he reached up and smeared the hot cum over himself with a pleased grin as it briefly warmed his skin.   
  
Sirius MOANED, arching back with his eyes closed as he slowed a little, "Oh - gods - yes - Severus ..." his eyes opened and he leaned forward again, kissing Snape's lips.  
  
Severus smiled into the kiss with a slow, deep breath, wrapping his arm around Sirius’s back, holding him while the other reached up and touched the side of his smooth face, "Beautiful Sirius, good Sirius."  
  
"Sev ..." he groaned, arms around him, "Severus, I ... mmmm" he kissed him again.  
  
"Sh-" Severus whispered, kissing and holding Sirius, in some perverse way, as if he were a child.  
  
They leaned their heads together, just breathing. "Good" Severus whispered still, touching his hand to the back of Sirius’s head, petting him, then having him lay his head down over the vampire’s hard shoulder. "Stay" he directed as he smoothed his hand down Sirius’s back, kept warm by the firelight.  
  
"You're not going to-"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sirius kissed the side of his neck, "You know ... "  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Did you finish?"  
  
There was a slight change in Snape’s tone, slightly insulted, "What do you mean, did I  _finish_?"   
  
"Did you cum?" he asked with a little smile, kissing Snape's mouth.  
  
"Oh." Severus pushed the other thoughts out of his mind, finally understanding him, "No Sirius, though I experience pleasure, I cannot do that."  
  
Sirius paused, "Really? I could have sworn you ... I mean back in the club I thought you ..."  
  
"No. If you felt anything then, it was blood."  
  
Sirius smiled slowly, stroking one hand through the vampire's hair, "So ... you really could just keep going, and going and ..." he moaned, pleased, and kissed him.  
  
"Yes." Severus sighed, leaning slightly into Sirius’s touch.  
  
"Ohhhh," he grinned, kissing him again, "god, that's ... such a ... relief."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sirius smirked, knowing Severus would probably not mind knowing this about the werewolf he never liked, "Well, I'll just say it's been a long, long time since I've had anything ... lasting to ... play with."  
  
"Ah-" Severus mirrored Sirius’s smirk, kissing his jaw as he rubbed the man’s thigh. "I see."  
  
He hummed, "Yeah," he kissed Snape again, tipping his head up, cupping his jaw, "so ... as long as you don't mind fucking me for hours to make up for years of premature ... endings, I sure as hell don't mind either."  
  
"Then with that understanding, do you mind that it will take more feedings then once a month to give me such energy?"  
  
"Drink me every morning if you want ..." he purred, "hell drink me in my sleep, in the shower ... whatever you need."  
  
Severus smiled slowly, "That is very considerate of you Sirius, albeit unnecessary." He kissed Sirius’s neck, soft and appreciative.   
  
"Mmmm" his eyes closed and he leaned against Severus's chest, "just offering."  
  
Severus shifted under Sirius slightly, pushing his hips up to keep himself inside the pureblood on his lap. One arm was wrapped around his side, stroking the small of his back while he reached over and opened a book from the end table with the other.  
  
"AHhh-" he groaned, surprised at the movement, "JESUS, what are ... you ... mmmm" he looked back and laughed. "While you read?"  
  
"Well … no. I was going to read while you rested."  
  
Sirius panted and moaned, "Resting ... mmmmmright ..."  
  
"Very well, if you do not require a break." Severus snapped the book closed and placed it back on the endtable. "Down" he pointed to the floor.  
  
Sirius whimpered, "But- But you're ..."he sighed, pouting mightily as he moved himself off of Snape's cock and knelt on the floor.  
  
Severus hooked his finger though the D-ring of Sirius’s collar as he got up, "But, I …? What?" he led Sirius further away from the couch and the other pieces of furniture.  
  
Sirius whimpered again as he was pulled away from the couch,  _but the couch means sex ..._ "But you're hard."  
  
Letting go of the collar, Severus looked down at Sirius who was still kneeling upon the floor. "You get a choice Sirius. You either sit on my lap, with my cock up your ass while I read, and you rest. Else I screw you into the floor right here."  
  
Sirius's wide grey eyes blinked, "That ... that's my choice?" He smiled, trying not to burst out laughing.  _Would you like a million dollars or to be bathed in chocolate and licked clean by veelas?_  
  
"Quickly now, before I make the choice for you."  
  
"The floor ..." he gasped, "thefloor, the floor."  
  
"Good dog." Severus petted Sirius’s head, pushing his fingers through the silky black hair. "Sit. On all fours."  
  
This time he obeyed quickly, eagerly, "There ..."  
  
"Good dog, good Sirius." Severus traced his fingers down Sirius’s back as he walked around the man. Getting behind him on the floor, Severus pushed up on Sirius’s warm ass cheeks, parting him, "Down on your forearms, I want you presented better."  
  
The pureblood groaned, trembling a little as he sank down to his forearms and his thighs and ass pulled taut, perfectly smooth, "Like this?"  
  
"Yes, good dog." Severus squeezed Sirius’s ass firmly before he pushed himself in, easily as both men were still slick from their time moments ago on the couch. "Ooohhh, gods … there you go … good dog, good Sirius." He slid into his body easy like this, better then they had on the couch. This way Severus could push in the length of his shaft in one movement.   
  
Sirius groaned, licking his lips as he stretched out quickly around Snape, "Severus ..." he moaned, "SeverusSeverus ..."  
  
"Good." True to his word, Severus began to pound into Sirius, half pushing him across the carpet. His fingers curled around Sirius’s hips, holding them as he kept himself mounted on Sirius.

Sirius braced himself against the wall with one arm as Snape started to fuck him again, almost as hard as he had that night in the club. He saw white lights behind his closed eyes at every thrust, and although he wanted to push back, to drive Snape in even harder it was impossible. "Severusfuckme, yes-" he moaned, his voice shaking with each snap of Severus's hips, "ohgodit'sSOGOOD."  
  
"Yes- yes, good dog …" Severus bit out, "GOOD dog, Sirius- hell…" he groaned, nails finally drawing blood as he clutched Sirius’s hips, "head down, DOWN."  
  
Sirius gasped and lowered his head again, gasping raggedly, "Fuck, your cock is amazing, so hard, so ..." another lascivious moan dripped from his lips and into the floor, "I'll do anything, anythinganythinganything ..."  
  
"Good dog, good Sirius. Just take it- ahhhh-" the vampire groaned, "you’re not allowed to touch yourself, just take it." Severus directed as he forced Sirius’s body further down, pounding his torso into the floor.  
  
Sirius's hands splayed out on the floor and he groaned, "Ohohohohhhh, fuckyesI'myourdogI'myougdogyours ..."  
  
"Good dog, good Sirius-" Severus squeezed his ass as he continued to fuck right through him, "If you want to come again, you have to ask me." he continued with authority, "If you want to touch yourself in the middle of the night, you have to ask me." Severus groaned as the smell of Sirius’s blood filled his lungs, "Any pleasure you experience, is because of me, because I said you were a good dog, because I said you could have it."  
  
"Yesyesyesyesyes-" he moaned, fingernails digging into the carpet as his cock was forced onto the floor, fucking it with Severus's thrusts, "godsIlove ... hearing you moan ... want this to ... be good for you ..."  
  
"It’s very good Sirius, you’re very good dog, I assure you …" Severus licked his lips, bringing a finger up and sucking Sirius’s blood from it.   
  
"Want to be good, want to be good ..." his back muscles flexed over and over, rippling under his clean, ivory skin that smelled like lemons and felt like silk from the soap under Snape's fingers, "want to be perfect for you."  
  
"Gods, your so good." Severus was breathless for a moment, one hand reached out, grabbing at the back of Sirius’s collar while he pounded into the pureblood. "Good dog, good dog" he panted, "my good dog, so beautiful."  
  
"I ... I ... ohgodsI want to come ..."  
  
"You wait … you wait Sirius." Severus pulled back on the collar a little more, "Keep your hands spread, I want to see them."  
  
Sirius GROANED and spread his hands, the muscles along his long arms flexing as he did, "Can ..." he swallowed over a dry throat as the throbbing built between his legs, "please can I come again?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, good dog, good Sirius. You may. Come for me, good boy. You may use only one hand."   
  
Sirius nodded breathlessly and his right hand went between his own legs, squeezing himself, sending him into a state of ecstasy that made his back arch impossibly and his voice break as he shot cum all over the carpet, shaking and snapping his hips back around Severus.  
  
"Good dog, GOOD Sirius" Severus praised with a moan, his own cock no longer cold, as by now it was thoroughly warmed by the heat of Sirius’s body, but still hard for the pureblood. He slowed, watching Sirius until he caught his own breath, pushing in his length and remaining there while he kissed Sirius along his back.  
  
Sirius was limp against the floor, breathing hard, in gasps, his head turned to the side. He was smiling, glowing becomingly, "Mmmm ..."  
  
"Good Sirius." Severus whispered against the man’s ear, kissing his neck, the back of his shoulders, as his cooler body covered Sirius, who in comparison was a hot as a log in the fireplace.  
  
"Mmm ..." he let out a long, slow breath, opening his eyes and looking up at Severus, "holy hell ..." he whispered, his entire body tingling, every vein felt like it was filled with champagne.  
  
Severus closed his eyes, "You smell so good." Now that Sirius was clean, any stench of the beast long scraped away, the smell of blood and sex finally began to settle as a permanent presents in his home, "so good, good dog" slowly pulling out, Severus continued to kiss down Sirius’s back, then began to clean with his tongue at the scratch marks he had caused along his hips.  
  
Sirius whimpered at the loss of Severus's sex, but smiled as he felt himself cleaned, "Severus?" he purred sweetly, in a low, breathless voice.  
  
"Yes?" Severus smiled, sucking on his own lower lip.  
  
"I ... can I lay on my back?"  
  
"Yes, you may roll over." Severus sat back on his heels and waited.   
  
Sirius groaned a little as he rolled over, but his eyes didn't show any pain at all, only delicious afterglow. "Thanks." He murmured, giving Severus better access to his small scratches.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at that, "Is that how dogs show their appreciation?"   
  
"Actually, it is-" he stretched out, flexing his fingers and toes with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Don't I get kisses?"  
  
Sirius outright laughed at that, sitting up easily and stroking his warm hands over Snape's shoulders before he kissed his lips, over and over, sweet, small kisses.  
  
"Good Sirius." Severus slowly closed his eyes as they kissed, leaning into Sirius until he was once again on his back; the vampire kept his cool hand over Sirius’s stomach, just touching.  
  
"You like my stomach?"  
  
"I like touching you."  
  
Sirius's voice dropped to a whisper, as though he were telling Severus a secret, "I like it when you touch me."  
  
"Good." Severus smoothed his hand over Sirius’s stomach, in small, light circles, then slightly further up his chest   
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you never leave scars on me?"  
  
"It’s disrespectful. It’s a mark …" Severus could not properly explain, but on some level, such vandalism was worse then rape.  
  
Sirius stroked his hand down Snape's long neck, over his shoulders still covered by his black robes. He nodded solemnly, knowing he did have scars, long, thin marks that would never leave his skin, no matter how much he regretted sacrificing his own safety to get them. "Who ever would have thought a day would come when you wouldn't want to mark me up?"  
  
"Have I ever?" Severus thought back suddenly.  
  
"At least I assumed you used to want to." Sirius leaned up and kissed him impulsively.  
  
Severus made the kiss brief, "But have I?" he insisted, "Did I ever leave a scar?"  
  
"No," Sirius replied, thoughtful, "I just assumed you couldn't leave scars, like it was a vampire thing, but in the club those other donors were all ..."  
  
"Some people enjoy them, Sirius." Severus explained, disconnected from the subject, "They enjoy being marked, or they enjoy marking others. Likely, most were consensual, else they would not be there in the club. That is not to say … others are careless. Some have no regard for the delicate bodies which provide life for them."  
  
Sirius laughed at the implication, "I'm not delicate."  
  
Severus smiled softly, "You are not weak, that is true enough, but you are delicate, you are mortal, and that is enough."   
  
"What do I taste like to you?" He asked, stroking his warm fingers over Severus's lips.  
  
"You taste … to me, how I remember strawberries. Soft, juicy … sweet, always ripe …"  
  
"Mmm, does everyone taste like that?"  
  
"I don’t know. I wouldn’t think so."  
  
"You've only tasted me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sirius stared up, honestly surprised and oddly touched by the revelation, "I didn't know that ..."  
  
Severus nodded lightly, though did not look at Sirius directly, "Come" Severus stood, "I need a little something. I’ve put it off for these few days now."  
  
Sirius stood, one arm around Severus's waist as he did. He kissed Snape's cheek, very gently, letting his lips linger.  
  
Walking them back over to the couch, Severus patted the cushion for Sirius to sit next to him. After which he drew up the warm blanket, laying it over Sirius’s lap while he stroked his fingers along the man’s strong arms.  
  
Sirius was still smiling a little as he turned his arm upwards, the almost purely white underside of his forearm and the blue veins underneath the translucence there looked like an offering to some god. "Do I ever taste different depending on what I eat?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Severus did not elaborate as he took Sirius by the wrist, licking at the line of his vein before sinking his teeth into the man. Before Sirius became the vampire’s dog, being bitten had always been painful, mostly on purpose. Here, now, it was nothing; it was just lips and warmth and Severus groaning as the blood rushed into his mouth.   
  
Sirius watched, amazed at the lack of ripping and tearing, it was like getting a needle, easier than getting a needle. "Severus ..." he murmured, almost to himself as his eyes half closed, fingers flexing a little.  
  
"Mmmm-" Severus sighed lustfully as a rush of blood filled his mouth, he swallowed over and again, only a little of it slipping from the corner of his mouth, which he quickly licked clean before sucking at Sirius again.  
  
"This is so easy," Sirius marveled, reaching over with his free hand and stroking a line through Severus's hair, down the back of his neck as he drank.  
  
Severus looked up at Sirius briefly before his eyes fell again, drinking hungrily, giving himself energy again. He licked the small puncture marks clean before leaning back, holding Sirius’s hand as he groaned softly, "Good … so good."   
  
"I didn't feel anything, there was no pain ..."  
  
"There won't be anymore. Not unless you want it."  
  
Sirius kissed Severus's neck, "I wouldn't mind it, I don't even feel dizzy right now."  
  
"Another time."  
  
The pureblood tilted his head, considering Snape, "Is it always ... sexual?"  
  
"Feeding?"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed, right from the beginning that every time you bit me, you were hard."  
  
"You  _noticed_ , did you?"  
  
"It was-" Sirius smirked wickedly, "hard to miss."  
  
"Then to answer you Sirius, for me, yes, there is always some sexuality to it. Some evenings I was better as resisting, taking what I needed and nothing more, others … well as you know, there needed to be touch. There needed to be some contact."  
  
"Is it that way for all vampires?"  
  
"Yes. I have never known an exception."   
  
"The first time, that first night I went to you, you were standing behind me, and you had your arm around me, holding me still and when you bit me it felt like my first time."  
  
"Consider Sirius, it was _my_ first time."  
  
Sirius leaned over and kissed Severus's lips again, over and over, sucking at each lip, taking him whole, teasing his teeth with his own tongue before he whispered, "So ... have you ever had sex with someone you haven't fed on?"  
  
"To continue with this rather personal line of questioning. No Sirius, I have not."  
  
Sirius grinned, "Mm," he kissed Severus again, slowly, the best kisses he could manage for Severus.  _I was your first everything_. Sirius moved closer, sitting in his lap again as they kissed, "You can ... say it if you want to ..." he whispered between kisses, winding his arms around Snape's neck, his palm warming the skin under his hair.  
  
"Shh-" Severus whispered, keeping his hands on the other man, arms wrapped around him, lips pressed together, noses brushing.   
  
Sirius nodded, just nuzzling Severus's face.

*            *            *

"I’m expecting an associate." Severus said as he dressed, not in what he traditionally wore about the house, or out into the muggle world, something a bit more formal, something a bit more aristocratic; gold stitching to the last. He turned to Sirius, who was still in bed, half asleep, "You may remain up here, or you may accompany me as long as you are quiet."  
  
"As long as I'm quiet ..." he smirked, "not what you said last night" He reached out and stroked a hand over Severus's leg.  
  
"Sirius, please. I am not accustoming to accepting guests. You promise to be quiet, else you stay upstairs."  
  
"Alright, alright" he sighed with a little smile, "I'll come down because ... what the hell do you do anyway?" It had never occurred to him that Snape had a job. Snape was secretly a vampire in school, it could be he was also secretly wealthy.  
  
It was now Severus’s turn to smirk, "Ah, I shall leave that as a puzzle for you to figure out."  
  
Sirius frowned, getting out of bed, "You're not going to tell me?"  
  
"Not yet. Come now, don't you like mysteries?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, milk it for all it's worth-" he smirked again, "so am I allowed to wear some clothes around your ... business?"  
  
Severus actually seemed to consider. "I of course, prefer if you didn’t. But this is my home, so I am giving you the choice."  
  
Sirius laughed, considering, rubbing a hand over his smooth face, still not used to it. "Will I be properly shown off?"   
  
"No. It is entirely business. And you are my dog, I expect you at my side, and not to be considered by another."   
  
Sirius smirked a little, walking over to Severus, lidding his grey eyes and kissing him slowly. "Maybe you can show me off later, then."  
  
"That appeals to you?"  
  
The Black looked up at him, licking his lips slowly, "Hmm ... would you think any less of me if I told you that I'd like a do-over on that club you took me to?"  
  
"No. I wouldn’t think any less of you. I think you enjoy confronting that which otherwise might unsettle you." Severus kissed Sirius, softly against his lips, before pulling back to look at him, the dog he always took to his bed, "You are a star, Sirius. There is no doubt about it. You are a brightly burning star who has had, will continue to have an exciting life– so my answer to you is yes, I will take you there again– and anywhere else were you might feel the wanting gaze of hundreds, but you must remember, because you are Sirius, you will burn out faster then other stars. So my question to you is, do you want to be a star who has the attention of all, or one?"   
  
Sirius, slightly unnerved and transfixed, blinked, unable to answer at first. "I ..."  
  
Severus nodded once with a smile, kissing Sirius again, "You have time. Come."  
  
He nodded, "I want clothes for now ..." Sirius looked up at Snape, "what would you like to see me in?"  
  
"Robes. Not pants. Either something red, or … hmm … yes, red or black."  
  
"Figures," he smirked, walking to the closet, "you want me to dress up like a pureblood."  
  
"As I believe I mentioned, I prefer you naked. But seeing as how I gave you the choice of wearing clothes, of which you accepted, that is my decision."   
  
Sirius looked through Snape's rather impressive wardrobe before pulling out a set of long, scarlet red robes that didn't make him feel like he was wearing a dress for once.  
  
Severus waited for Sirius, walking the length of the cold room slowly, tapping the tips of his fingers together as if counting, at least calculating.   
  
Sirius disappeared into the bathroom, "Do you have shoes or boots that would fit me?" he called through the door.  
  
"You may try my boots, if you like. However, I do not think they will fit you."  
  
"Too small?" he taunted.  
  
"Possibly."  
  
Sirius opened the door, robed in the deep red of the borrowed clothes, his black hair tied back neatly. "Maybe I can get by without them."  
  
"It’s not necessary." Severus was in the hall, glancing down the stairs to the front door,  _he’s here_ , "Come."  
  
"Yeeees, maaaaaaaaaaster-" Sirius whispered like a hunchback from some muggle movie before he straightened to a presentable height and walked with Snape.  
  
As they descended the stairs, Severus allowed the door to open, where upon a man stood waiting. He was a squarely build, broad shouldered man who made an obvious point to inhale deeply the moment he stepped into Snape’s home; smelling it for any sort of deviance.   
  
It was unnerving for Severus to welcome the other man into his home, a man who liked to be called The Duke. It was ridiculous. Vampires did not have titles, they did not have classes. Anyone who says they are pureblood vampire is likely a muggle attempting to impress. Vampirism is a disease, nothing more. There is nothing pure about it. Blood hierarchy is impossible because vampires are made, not born. Yet still here was some bastard, for centuries, having people refer to him as The Duke, making others feel less, inferior, young, mere children compared to him. But Severus was not one to be intimidated. Especially not in his line of work.   
  
Sirius stayed at Snape's side, evaluating the man quickly, but averting his eyes in case he was a legillimens. _Be quiet probably means psychically too_.  
  
Many animals had the ability to share physic links, to speak in gestures, not sound. Of course vampires did not associate with animals. They considered their physic ability to be a higher form of communication, and nothing whatever to do with animals. There were no words uttered for some time. Until at last, "Sit, join me." Severus indicated to a chair waiting for his guest to sit first. After which he took up an opposing chair, pointed to the floor at his feet and commanded Sirius, "Sit."  
  
Sirius sighed,  _I didn't know we did this in front of people too_ , but he obeyed, secretly happy to be between the stranger and Snape.  
  
Vampires. Creatures who know the curse of immortality. That with the passing of centuries, there is little pleasure left to be had. And with such discontentment comes boredom, comes perversion. It was why they had such a fierce reputation, it was one of many reasons why other magical creatures of high states of mind did not like them. They killed too easily. If only for the sake of entertainment. They could not be trusted. And clearly, as the man sat opposite – associates even so – did not trust one another.   
  
"I have them."   
  
"So you mentioned. Why come to my home to tell me something I already know."  
  
Sirius shifted a little closer to Snape, uneasy.  
  
"I want your assurances that it will be taken care of. As, I have a request, not make in the original mandate. You have done it before, do you deny it?"   
  
"You accuse me and make a request all in one breath? Shall we begin again?"  
  
The Duke curled his snow white hand against the arm of the chair, "My apologies" he clearly forced.  
  
Sirius narrowed his grey eyes a little, his back against Severus's chair now.  
  
Severus reached over and began to stroked the back of Sirius’s head, petting his dog while the other man made amends.   
  
"I am asking for your assurances, not loyalty. Surely there is no offense?"   
  
Sirius relaxed a little against Severus's hand, but kept trying to figure out what it was they were discussing.  
  
"What is your request then?"   
  
The Duke narrowed his cold, almost silver-white eyes upon Severus, and was forced to continue with his question unanswered, "I want the confessions to be sincere. I want there to be no doubt, even in their minds. Do you understand?"   
  
"I understand you perfectly."   
  
"Then you shall do it?"   
  
Silence lingered and the fireplace only seemed to dare snap once.  
  
A quick glance up at the Duke's face and Sirius ground his teeth, on guard for- for what?  _Confessions? If they're not real ... then ... what are they confessing to?_  
  
"How many?" Severus clarified.  
  
"Nine."   
  
"By when?"   
  
"Tuesday."   
  
"I can guarantee five."   
  
"That’s not nearly-!"   
  
"I can guarantee five" Severus insisted, "the rest shall be done if time allows."   
  
"That’s not-!"   
  
"Very well. None."   
  
"No!"   
  
"You may leave."   
  
"My apologies."   
  
"You may leave."   
  
"Severus-"   
  
"Do not address me." Severus grew hard, it was the first time they had used names.  
  
Sirius stayed on the floor but he was tense, watching the vampire's hands and his eyes in turn as he moved to sit in front of Severus, once again staying between the two men.  _Just try it. I swear to god, just try it..._  
  
"Will you do this?"   
  
"I shall no longer promise you anything. I shall determine what is to be done. And you will know of it soon enough."   
  
"Arrangements can be made, anything you like."   
  
 _Anything_. Severus openly scoffed. The word was used too lightly, too often. And when it came to it, anything had more limitations then it was worth. Severus stood. "Do not expect to be welcomed into my home, again."   
  
Sirius looked up at Severus,  _Just say when_.  
  
The Duke said nothing to this, briefly eyed how Severus touched the silent mortal man at his feet before he saw himself to the door. After which, automatically locked behind the vampire and Severus sat back down with a sigh, mumbling to himself, "Arrogant, manipulative …"  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Exactly." Severus continued to pet Sirius.  
  
Sirius turned, looking curious and wary in equal parts, "Whose confessions might you extract?"  
  
"Defectors." Severus said vaguely.  
  
"Vampire defectors?" Sirius began to zero in.  
  
"Mostly. But not exclusively."  
  
"How can someone be a vampire defector?"  
  
"They don’t defect from their breed, they defect from their allegiance. The house that made them." Severus took a deep breath, willing to explain a little further, "I sort out the lies and the spies, those who honestly want out, or those just trying to get in."  
  
"And ... asshole wanted confessions because ..."  
  
"Because he, like other houses of vampires, have personal political agendas. He wants members of another house to confess to crimes, crimes which will either protect allies, or cripple opponents."  
  
"Crimes they didn't commit."  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"You're ... okay with that?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Did you hear me agree to do it?"  
  
"It sounded damn close."  
  
"Ah" Severus smiled, "Close enough that someone like the Duke assumes he gets what he wants, close enough, where I can make my own decision when interrogating the nine. For all I know, some of the crimes may actually be genuinely subscribeable to some of them."  
  
"Have you made up fake confessions before?"  
  
"Yes, I have." Severus let that linger, "How do you feel about that?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"I could give you cases, Sirius, of evil men and woman alike, who are so exceptionally good at what they do, there is no evidence against them. So I find it. I force it."  
  
Sirius thought about it for a long moment, considering Severus, "Have you ever sent an innocent person to jail or death?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes Sirius, if only for the main reason that no defector is innocent. They are all guilty of something. Regardless, I could give you thousands of rationalizations, none of it matters. You are either disgusted by it, or you are not."  
  
"Have you ever used your talent to punish someone who didn't deserve what they got?"  
  
"Not that I am aware of." Which of course was nothing but the honest truth, all Severus could offer.  
  
Sirius nodded, focusing inwardly, "Nothing wrong with a little vigilante justice, I guess." Now that Sirius thought about it, Snape had never actually been wrong about anyone.   
  
Severus sighed slightly, he hadn’t really wanted Sirius to know the dark details of his job and though most of it was left unsaid, sometimes that was worse. He stood, already pulling away the absurdly formal robes that had only been put to use for less then fifteen minutes.  
  
The pureblood watched Snape, a deep feeling of unease growing in his stomach. "Is that all the meetings for now?"  
  
"Yes." Severus mentioned as he walked back up stairs to hang up his robes.  
  
Sirius stayed downstairs, turning to sit in front of the fireplace, his lips shifted to the side.  
  
It was several minutes later before Severus descended the staircase again, unintentionally quite as ever, turning the corner at the bottom of the staircase and disappearing into his office. He lit several candles on his desk, he sat down, opened a folder on his desk, flipping about half the pages over, so that the words faced down before he found the spot he had marked from the last time he had been writing. Quill in hand, he withdrew a fresh piece of the fine, nearly transparent paper and sighed, considering his thoughts, then began to write.   
  
Sirius turned his head at the sound, sighing as he heard the scratch of Severus using a quill.  
  
"Damn it." Severus grumbled as he broke a quill, smearing the ink across the page. He reached for another one and began again.  
  
The pureblood stood, walking slowly to the office door, leaning against the arch of the doorway.  
  
Severus wrote with one hand on the table, his thumb at the top of the page, holding it in place as he moved his fingers in fine, smooth movements across the page. His dead heart beat faster as he held his breath.  
  
Slow footsteps crossed the floor, stopping behind Severus. He said nothing, but ran his fingers through the vampire's hair.  
  
This was about the right time for Sirius to reach around with one hand and slice Severus’s throat open with a knife. But the vampire hadn’t bought knives. He had bought the coffee maker, paper plates, paper bowls, paper cups, anything that resembled paper buckets, but not filters. Sirius had resorted to using paper napkins as a filter instead. He had even gotten little sticks for his coffee, though Severus hadn’t seen Sirius use them, they were called coffee stirrers, not Marlboro. Still, Severus waited for it. For Sirius to see that he lived with an imperfect master, to strike with any self-rationalized sense of vengeance.   
  
Sirius's other hand rested on Severus's shoulder and his voice was low, "I want you to promise me something."  
  
"And that is?"   
  
"Never lie to me."  
  
Severus stopped writing,  _I can do that_ , putting down his quill he turned in his chair, looking up at Sirius, "I can do that."  
  
Sirius's face was calm, but grave, "Say it," he said gently, "say you'll never lie to me."  
  
"I want to promise you. But it won’t do any good if you don’t believe me. Can you trust my promise?"   
  
Their eyes locked, and Sirius took a moment before he answered, "Yes."  
  
"Then I promise you Sirius, I shall never lie to you."  
  
Sirius didn't move, he seemed to wait for some amendment, some provision to be added to the promise, but when none came, he nodded. "Alright" and looked down, nodding again before he sat in Severus's lap with a little grin.  
  
"Mm" Severus sighed, finally breathing a little more freely as he hooked an arm around Sirius’s waist, "Good."  
  
Sirius swung his long legs over the side of the chair, relaxing as he looked up at Severus. "Since you've promised never to lie to me ..." a devious smile spread over Sirius's face.  
  
"If the next thing you are going to say is a question, please, Sirius, don’t." Severus was looking at the center of Sirius’s chest while he fingered the red robes the pureblood still wore.  
  
"I see, you'll never lie to me by never actually answering anything I want to ask you ..."  
  
"How is this for honesty then Sirius, I am terrified of what you will ask."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Why are you terrified?"  
  
"Sh" Severus frowned as Sirius laughed, his hand slid up the man’s chest, slow as he breathed.  
  
"After all," he murmured, their lips close, "I'm just your dog, right?"  
  
"Yes, you’re my dog. My good dog, Sirius." Severus cupped his hand against the side of Sirius’s neck, against his collar. The vampire forced himself to elude to the subject in question, "But dogs don’t live very long."  
  
Sirius went rigid before he swallowed, "Well, every year is actually seven years ... so when you think about it ..."  
  
"When you think about it-" Severus continued, "one year for me, is like ageing only one day."  
  
"So ... I guess I could die of old age here and I'd still be a summer fling, right?"  
  
"I don’t want you to think that. No, no I don’t want you to feel that way at all."  
  
"I'll only really be young enough to be a proper fling for ... fifty years? I'm a vampiric one night stand."  
  
"Maybe to someone else." Severus swallowed dryly, "Merlin, I … you’re not …" it was rare indeed for the likes of Snape to be at a loss for words. But the truth was, he knew exactly the words that were to be said, it was just, as he had stated, he was terrified.   
  
Sirius got up with a dry laugh, his school yard shell back in full force. "I really hope you've got someone picked out already, seeing as how I'm sex-salad that doesn't keep for very long. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go waste a few years in the bathtub." He turned with a smirk and a wry smile, headed upstairs to the bathroom, undoing his own robe.  _I know where I stand, that's all I wanted.  
_  
"Sirius!" Severus called from down stairs. He wasn’t just calling up to the other man, he was demanding him, now.  
  
Sirius paused in the stairwell, feeling disobedient and dangerous. "Sorry, MY HEARING JUST WENT OUT WITH OLD AGE ... CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING, LA, LA, LA!" he continued upstairs.  
  
"Sirius! Come! NOW!" The walls actually vibrated with his tone.  
  
It was three seconds, three heartbeats before Sirius turned, "You rang?" he muttered as he sauntered down the stairs and into the office doorway again, arms crossed. The look Sirius gave Snape had been previously reserved for his father.  
  
The vampire was on his feet, he looked as though he were going to attack Sirius, only he did not move, except to point down with one long finger, "Sit" his black eyes seemed to have glassed over, unreal in the dim light.  
  
Sirius shifted his jaw, looking away and tilting his chin up, haughtily, looking every inch the pureblood prince he was supposed to be. He didn't know it, but Sirius could change in an instant into a cold, devastating man, wielding his well-designed beauty like a weapon. One slim black eyebrow arched as he glared at Snape before he sighed and sat down gracefully in a chair.  
  
"Kneel." Severus continued to point straight down, "on the floor, that is where my dog sits."  
  
Suddenly, in the space of a blink, a tremendous, glossy black dog was sitting in the chair, looking RIGHT at Snape with dark eyes. He growled softly, baring his white teeth but stepped down, sitting on the floor with his back turned to the vampire, clearly displeased.  
  
Severus visibly staggered _. I’ve gone mad._  His hand found the top of his desk to steady himself.  _The cursed are not meant to love, and it has made me mad_.  
  
The dog sighed, keeping his back straight, but his head drooped. He gave Snape another minute to process the change before he turned and looked at him, his dark eyes softer than before.  
  
 _I’ll go for a walk_. Severus fisted at his own hair. _I’ll go for a walk and let the sun have me._  He would destroy madness in himself before it overtook him. "Right." Severus breathed, whatever hardness that had been in him moments ago had drawn back into a long tunnel, or a deep pit.  
  
Sirius was standing where the dog had been and crossed to Snape, taking him in his strong arms, suddenly, clamping their chests together, "I'm sorry, sorry."  
  
"Sirius." Severus crippled into the mortal’s arms, cling to his back, his shoulder.  _I said I was terrified, I showed weakness, and you left._  
  
"Sorry, I meant to tell you and then I just- I don't know why I did it like that, I was pissed-" Sirius's arms tightened again.  
  
"Why do you insist on hurting me, when all I want to do is love you." Severus closed his eyes as a tear of black blood, Sirius’s blood dripped from his eye.  
  
Sirius's toes and fingers went a little numb and his ears rang as though he'd just shot into the sky on his broom too quickly. A moment later, he reminded himself to breathe and rubbed Severus's back. "You called me a fling-" he mumbled, stunned.  
  
"You called _yourself_ a fling."  
  
 _All I want to do is love you._  "You ... Okay, I don't really care who said what. You scared me, I scared you. We're even."  
  
This was the dog, who bites the hand that feeds him Severus reminded himself, the dog, he would keep and train and love until his mortal life came to an end. This was his dog, who rather bite first then listen; all of which Severus knew. He kissed the man’s cheek, eyes closed as his lips lingered.  
  
"Shh ..." he closed his eyes, letting himself sink against Snape. "I thought you were saying something that ... okay, maybe you weren't saying it, m'sorry, okay?"  
  
"We don’t have very long together, from my point of view, was what I was saying. Maybe it is too much, maybe a lifetime is long enough for you, but it is not, for me. Fifty, sixty years … _however_ many years, it’s not enough … I suppose I am just greedy that way Sirius. But I want to keep you as long as I can. I want to keep you for as long as you live. After that … I will have no hunger, rather, I will hunger, but I will not have you, so I shall find no satisfaction, no pleasure any longer."  
  
"You're ... that's crazy. You can't just not eat. You can't just ..." Sirius looked at him, his voice thin, "Wait. What are you asking, exactly?"  
  
"I’m not asking anything. I'm  _saying_  … that I am terrified. Sirius. I am saying … I love you, which means, when you are gone, the last of my humanity will be gone as well. I will not know happiness ever again."  
  
"You love me ..." Sirius repeated as though he were testing it out, making sure he didn't just hear Severus say, 'elephant shoes'  
  
Severus’s eyes however dulled at the confession.  _And now you laugh. And now I wish you had slit my throat._    
  
Sirius's lips clamped down over Snape's thin lips so suddenly that he almost knocked the vampire off of his feet.  
  
Severus gasped, shaken having almost expected an attack, his hand had gone out against Sirius’s chest to stop the other man. For some reason it was in his nature to preserve his perverse life. But the vampire swallowed a thick lump in his throat, kissing Sirius back.  
  
"MMM-" Sirius half moaned, surprised, shaking and now clutching the back of Snape's robes as their faces touched, noses brushing gently. Their lips parted for just a second before they kissed again, again, quickly like breaths of air.  
  
It was like combating an over eager dog who hadn’t seen his master all day, "Sit." Severus gasped, gripping onto any sense of self control.   
  
"ShutupIloveyou-" Sirius blurted out, kissing Snape again, his hands shaking in Severus's hair.  
  
"Mmm-" Severus sighed, slow and full, as if saying,  _oh_.  
  
Their lips stayed together and slowed at the same time, savoring each other. Sirius stroked the now familiar back of Snape's neck with his fingertips, rubbing the spot where his cool skin brushed the collar of his robe, fondly. "Mmhmm ..." he hummed, nodding a little against Severus.  
  
Severus smiled at the familiarity, "Good dog" he said, his hand curling around the back of Sirius’s neck, his collar.  
  
"Severus ..." Sirius murmured, eyes half open, "my feet aren't touching the floor."  
  
The vampire eased his hold from around Sirius’s waist, letting the man slide down the front of his chest, until his feet touched the floor once more. "Sorry" he nuzzled their faces together, Severus taking slow, deep breaths of Sirius into his lungs, his body.  
  
Sirius laughed, their lips bumping again, forcing them to kiss, to move their hands over each other and touch.  
  
"Show me … again."  
  
Padfoot, sleek and black barked happily, wagging his tail and jumping up a little with bright eyes.  
  
Severus smiled this time, "Look at … look at you!" he took a knee, hugging and petting Sirius, "even handsome like this."  
  
The dog SMILED widely, putting his huge paws on Snape's shoulders and wiggling due to the violent wagging of his long tail.  
  
One shoulder gave, rolling back under the pressure of the dog’s weight, it was much different from being with a man, "Good dog, my good dog, good Sirius." Severus continued to pet his fingers through the mass of black hair, pressing into the solid muscle.  
  
Padfoot kissed at his face with his wide, thin tongue, whimpering happily.  
  
Severus rubbed his hand over the entire dog’s massive body, learning about Sirius this way now as well. Patting his sides and rubbing his stomach. He pressed his head against the dog’s neck, his face in the black fur as he stretched behind the black dog’s ears, fingering the softer fur there.   
  
The oversized dog snuffled Severus's ear, then nuzzled his face with a wide, hot doggy smile before transforming back into Sirius, who kissed Snape, laughing.  
  
"Is it different for you? Do things smell differently? Do you understand differently?" Clearly, Severus wanted to know everything.  
  
"I can smell more-" Sirius nodded against Severus's face, "you smell like ... copper and ink."  
  
"Really?" he licked his lips, kissing Sirius lightly.  
  
"Copper, ink and ... me" he smirked.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Sirius nodded, kissing him again, "And I like having my ears petted" the man grinned wildly.  
  
"I will be sure to keep that in mind."  
  
" ... rubbing my tummy is good too of course."  
  
"Yes…?" Severus smiled as he touched his hand to Sirius across his stomach, then up his sides. Never seeming to care where they were – what room or who present – Severus leaned back, keeping Sirius close against him.  
  
Sirius's grey eyes closed, "Mmm ... that's, yes, that's ... mmhmmgood" he tipped his head back a little and stared at Severus, watching his face. "I think ... I'd like to hear it again ..."  
  
There was still fear for the vampire as he looked at Sirius, "I love you." To love a mortal, meant being alone for a very, very long time once he was gone.  
  
The mortal licked his own lips, starting to undo Severus's shirt one button at a time, not breaking eye contact as his fingers undid all of the buttons and parted the fabric to expose the vampire's chest, stroking his fingers over him, over his cool, hardened nipples, over the round of his shoulders to push the shirt off of his arms. _I wouldn't change you, I know everything that's wrong with him, and I wouldn't change anything_. "I love you too." He whispered back, confessing it to himself and Severus at the same time.  
  
"Kiss me." Severus said suddenly, watching Sirius, "make me warm with your mouth."  
  
It sounded like a dare, or a ritual initiation to some secret club. Sirius, never one to back down from either, leaned closer and licked his lips, warming them with his tongue before he backed Severus against a wall, cupped his face and kissed him slowly.  
  
"Mm-" Severus sighed, eyes closing; he had a very strong sense within himself that he was allowing this rather then commanding the situation, but it was a detail he choose not to focus on any further. "Yes" he breathed softly with a moan.  
  
Strangely enough, Severus already felt as warm as the fire next to them, or at least ... intense as a cold day in the glaring sun. Sirius's hand stroked the soft slope under Snape's jaw, down his neck, over his chest, just letting his fingertips sway over the pale skin. He'd stopped thinking at all, unable to think anymore, only do.

*            *            *

"Go for a walk with me?" Severus stood by the downstairs window, one of the few which weren’t blacked out like the ones upstairs. It was pouring rain, giving everything a sense of ‘wetness’ the only sort of smell that happens when decaying plants and trash get wet for the first time, all at once. It would be day in an hour, but as long as it rained, Severus would go out.  
  
Sirius looked up from where he was napping on the floor near the fire, "Now? Isn't it a bit close to dawn?"  
  
"The cloud cover is thick enough, and I’ll dress for it just the same. Come with me?"  
  
"Sure." Sirius smiled lazily and stood, cracking his neck and shaking his hair out before he walked over to Snape.  
  
Severus smiled, "Good" kissing the side of Sirius’s face, cupping his neck, "not too tired?"   
  
"Never too tired." Sirius grinned, "So ... want me to be furry or not quite as furry?"  
  
"You may choose that for yourself." Severus rubbed his fingers into the back of Sirius’s neck a moment longer before he pulled away, headed for the stairs, "I shall be down in a moment."  
  
Padfoot laid down in front of the fire, wagging his tail quickly;  _going for a walk, going for a walk._  
  
It took Severus several minutes, dressed in tight layers specially designed to refract light. From his boots to his gloves to the high collar of his jacket that stretched out his neck, the only visible skin upon Severus was his face. Walking straight-backed down the staircase, there was something different about him, a little less real as his face had a slightly waxy look to it – a side effect of the lotion he had put on his face, scalp and hair – which was now oily and slightly clumpy. "Come" he said, fishing an umbrella out of the closet.  
  
Padfoot jumped to his feet, eyes bright, not caring that his master looked different. He BARKED happily, still jumping up and down like a puppy.  
  
The door opened, the umbrella unfolded, and the two set out into the rain as morning commuters began their day, honking and shouting and splashing.  
  
Padfoot RAN at the door, leaping off the steps and running around in circles, barking before he ran back to Snape, already soaking wet.  
  
Severus smirked, "Come. There is a park not far from here."  
  
The huge black dog ran literal circles around Snape before he walked backwards in front of him, barking and wagging so hard that rain flew off of his tail in sheets.  
  
"Are you happy or something?" Severus could not help but continue to smile.  
  
Padfoot slapped his front legs down over and over in play bows, splashing in the rain.  
  
Severus took his time, watching people as they lived their lives, doing what they thought was most important to them. Buying newspapers, bargaining for produce, smoking under storefront overhangs. Finally the street dead-ended into a park, as Severus had promised. He kept a hand against the back of Sirius’s head, fingering his collar as they crossed the street before he let the dog go again. "There now … run as much as you like."  
  
The dog BOUNDED off into the park, jumping over logs, and over imaginary things that weren't there. Like the man he actually was, the dog seemed to want to spend as much time in the air as possible. Once he'd half-flown to the end of the clearing, the dog grabbed a stick and ran it back to the man in black.  
  
"Oh, for me?" Severus grinned, holding the umbrella with one hand, then the end of the stick with the other, giving a pull.  
  
With a GROWL Padfoot started trying to wrestle the stick from Snape, shaking it back and forth violently.  
  
Planting his feet, one before the other, Severus stood his ground as well, pulling just the same. "Oh yes, you are terribly ferocious …"   
  
The dog put one paw over the stick, trying to knock Severus off balance as he tugged down.  
  
Severus however turned his end of the stick over, flipping it from the right to left side of the dog, so that Sirius either had to flip over onto his back to keep hold of it, or drop it from his mouth and go for a second chance at biting it.  
  
Padfoot growled harder and let go, trying to bite it again.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Severus said triumphantly, holding the stick up, just over the dog’s head, "I’ve got it now. My stick" he kept it just out of reach of Sirius’s jaws, before he pulled his arm back and threw it across the wet, grassy field of the park.   
  
The black dog was a blur as he raced over the grass and then leapt, twisting in the air before he caught it and pranced triumphantly.  
  
"Look at you- good dog- good Sirius," he marveled, even drenched in the rain he was still handsome,  
  
Padfoot pranced around, proudly, before he dropped the stick at Snape's feet.  
  
Severus eyed the dog, "Let me throw it again, hm?" He didn’t move to grab the stick right away, instead, he stepped on the piece of wood so that the dog couldn’t snatch it off the ground before he bent down to get it, then unpinning it from under his feet, picked up the stick, wood bits hanging from it due to the scrapping of the dog’s teeth. He drew it back again and threw it once more.  
  
Once more, the dog leapt and ran, soaring over the wet grass before he skidded in the puddles that pooled on the ground to catch the stick again. He rolled in the field, grunting happily, and trotted back, coming near Snape but not giving him the stick.  
  
"Want me to throw it again?" Severus asked, hand out as the dog hopped, almost like a giant rabbit, staying on his back feet. "Good dog, so talented, good Sirius." Severus reached to pull the stick out of the dogs mouth "Hmm?"  
  
Sirius snatched it away again, teasing Snape with it as he trotted closer and closer.  
  
"I see. Sit."  
  
The dog grunted and sat, dropping the stick and making his dark eyes wider, more puppy-like.  
  
"Good dog, there’s a good dog." Severus squatted, sitting back on his heels as his body was balanced on the front of his feet. He scratched behind Sirius’s ears, wiping away the rain.  
  
Padfoot looked up and the sky and grunted, pawing at Snape's leg.  
  
Severus took up the black dog’s paw, "What’s this, are we shaking hands now?"  
  
Padfoot smiled and shook his hand, whimpering and looking up at the sky.   
  
"Come, let’s find you a sausage stand."  
  
He tugged at the corner of Snape's cloak, tugging him out of the park.  
  
"Easy." Severus said, still walking with his umbrella even though only a few drops of rain fell onto it with a plunk; falling, only when tree limbs were jostled by squirrels or birds.  
  
The dog continued to tug his master, back down the street, past a sausage cart that was just setting up with only the tiniest of interested pauses.  
  
"Sirius-" Severus protested, putting a stop to this by not taking another step, "don’t you want a sausage? Maybe … a pretzel?" he attempted, and almost offered chips as well except that he thought they would have too much oil for a dog’s stomach.   
  
"Rrrr- rrr." Padfoot shook his head, whimpering and tugging plaintively on Snape's pants leg.  
  
"Very well" Severus said, slightly annoyed, letting the dog lead him.  
  
Padfoot walked behind him now, nudging his legs as though Severus were a stubborn sheep he were herding.  
  
Severus stumbled slightly, "Stop that-" he frowned.  
  
"RRR-" he snapped at Severus's heels again, his house now in sight as he changed tactics and tugged his cloak again, urgently.  
  
"Sirius." Severus scolded, "Stop it."  
  
He didn't care now, they were half a block away and he wasn't going to let up now. "RRR!" Padfoot YANKED at Severus's cloak, using the sort of strength that used to be reserved into putting a werewolf in check as he MOVED Snape half a block to his house and then snarled at him with rabid ferocity until the vampire unlocked and opened his front door.  
  
Once the door was locked again behind them, Severus put his umbrella back into the closet and turned, all too calmly to his dog, "Explain yourself."  
  
Sirius transformed, out of breath and soaking wet, then BOLTED past Snape to the single window, throwing himself at it to yank the blind down. A sliver of brilliant sunlight drew a white line on the floor near the fireplace just before Sirius slammed the large, completely dark shutters closed over the window and locked it.   
  
It took Severus a moment, more then a moment to understand just what it was Sirius was doing. He blinked,  _I frightened him?_ "Sirius, come."  
  
Sirius was leaning against the shut window, catching his breath for a moment before he straightened and strode over.  
  
"Thank you Sirius, good dog." He wrapped his hand around the back of Sirius’s neck, kissing his lips briefly, "But I would have been alright."  
  
Sirius, still catching his breath, looked at Severus. "Still ..." he breathed, only one word that spoke volumes before he wiped the lotion off of Severus's lips, exposing and kissing him.  
  
"Shh, it’s alright." They kissed, slowly, Severus calm to Sirius’s anxiety. "Let me wash" he pulled back, "would you like delivery, or is there enough here for you to eat?"  
  
"I'll find something here ..." he sighed, licking his own lips as he watched Snape.  
  
Severus retreated upstairs, quietly running a bath. He probably shouldn’t be smiling, considering that Sirius treated the last five minutes like a near death experience. But he was a good dog, he thought to himself, washing his face, scrubbing hard at the oils, magical in nature, that protected his skin from sun exposure. He began to undress, layer upon layer of wet clothes until he was nothing but cold, clammy white skin. Stepping into the tub, the vampire slouched forward, scrubbing the oils from his hair and scalp.   
  
The door opened and Sirius shuffled in, still in his wet clothes, his hair sticking to the sides of his face. Wordless, he sat by the tub near the faucet with his back to the wall, eating a handfull of crackers and cheese.  
  
Looking up from under the curtain of black hair, Severus made only one comment, "Your clothes are still on."  
  
Sirius smirked, "Is that a complaint?"  
  
Severus sat back, shaking his hair back, off his face, "Yes. Take them off."  
  
The young man laid his odd breakfast on the side of the tub, balancing them all before he stood up, pushing his black hair off of his face. "Slow or fast?"  
  
"Quickly now."  
  
Sirius laughed and pulled the black turtleneck off that used to be soft before it became waterlogged. His pants followed, and socks, leaving Sirius in a pair of clinging, wet, white boxers. "All of it?" he teased.  
  
"Of course."  
  
The pureblood hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled them off, kicking them to the side. "Happy?"  
  
"Yes, since you ask."  
  
"Hard to tell, sometimes." He sat on the edge of the tub, trailing his fingers in the water.  
  
Severus reached up and combed his fingers though his own hair as he watched Sirius, "Join me."  
  
"Oh, join you in the warm, toasty bath and not just stand here freezing and naked but-" he looked down at himself with a smirk, "still impressive?"  
  
"Yes." Severus smiled slowly, both his arms were resting along the length of the tub, fingers just curled around the edge.  
  
Sirius dangled one foot in the water, smiling as the heat relaxed his muscles, all the way up to his hip as he stepped in, "Facing you or away from you?"  
  
Usually the answer was, away, on the rare occasions Severus took a bath, having Sirius join him, Sirius face away, sitting between his legs so that Severus could wrap his arms around him, touch him under the surface of the water. "Facing me" one hand bent at the wrist, indicating back, upon himself, "lay against my chest."  
  
Sirius obeyed willingly, straddling Severus and laying against his chest, smiling as he wrapped his cold, strong arms around the vampire's shoulders.  _If anyone saw me doing this_ , he thought, his back rising and falling with a deep breath,  _I wouldn't give a shit what they thought_.  
  
"Comfortable?" Severus asked as his arms wrapped around Sirius, steam still rising from the water’s surface. His hand cupped water from the tub and began to bring it up against the exposed part of Sirius’s back, letting is run along his skin.  
  
"Scary comfortable," he murmured, turning the realization over and over in his head. School had been over for years now, but there had been a  _them_  in Sirius's head that had lingered, his dorm-mates, old friends, old enemies, complete strangers,  _them_. Suddenly, now, in the bathtub,  _they_  evaporated.  
  
They were quite for a time, everything above the surface of the water began to dry, including the vampire’s hair. Severus even washed Sirius’s back slowly, rubbing, massaging the muscles that changed and adapted from dog to man. He drew out their time together, from moment to moment, Severus kept pushing it, slowing down time so that everything they did seemed to last.  
  
"Mmmm-" he sighed, closing his eyes, "I'm falling asleep."  
  
Severus nodded, "I know. I have kept you up longer then you are accustomed to."  
  
Sirius nodded, his eyes closed, but didn't answer, he'd fallen asleep in the tub, against Severus.  
  
"Good Sirius." Severus whispered, kissing the sleeping man’s temple, "my good Sirius" he continued to slowly rub his back. _My delicate love_. But was that not the case with all love? It was not delicate in the sense of tissue paper, easily ripped, it was delicate in the sense of … a spiders web, slow and complex in the making, but magnificent and strong in the end. Severus sat quietly, letting Sirius sleep for some time before he braved sitting up, maneuvering Sirius until at last he was carrying the sleeping man in his arms, back to the bedroom.

*            *            *

Sirius Black was on the bathroom counter, his feet in the sink, wearing a deep red bathrobe of Severus's and applying black kohl liner to his grey eyes, considering himself in the mirror as he did.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" Severus asked from his office, which was directly below the bathroom. The water had been on for some time and he thought Sirius was brushing his teeth, but surely it didn’t take that long.  
  
Sirius reached down and shut off the cool water that had been dripping over his toes. The pureblood had washed his face and then became distracted with the idea of eyeliner and climbed up there, forgetting to shut the water off. "Nothing ..." he called down with a little smile.  
  
There was silence, before Severus’s voice called out again, a little louder; he was no longer in his office but rather, at the bottom of the stairs. "It’s not possible to be doing nothing, unless you’re dead, and even then, one is decomposing. What are you doing?"   
  
"Putting some eyeliner on ..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Mhmm ..." he smirked, smudging the dark line around his left eye until it looked like the right eye. "You don't have lipgloss, do you?"  
  
Severus was now at the top of the stairs, looking down the hall at the open door and Sirius up on the counter, with his feet in the sink, "What do you need lipgloss for?"  
  
Sirius looked back over his shoulder, sly, "To go with the eyeliner, of course."  
  
"Where did you get the eyeliner?"  
  
"Found it in the pocket of my leather jacket."  
  
"To answer your question, no, I do not have lipgloss."  
  
"You're staring. Do you like it?"  
  
"It’s been a while since I’ve seen you with makeup." Only now did Severus begin to walk down the hall, "May I ask, why you enjoy it?"  
  
Sirius turned, walking out of the bathroom, after Severus. "It's nice to do something different sometimes, to look different ..." he frowned, "where are you going?"  
  
"I might have petroleum jelly. That is the closest to lipgloss as I can manage for you."  
  
He laughed, following Severus gleefully, "Oh," Sirius watched Snape rummage in drawers of a large chest in their bedroom.  _He wants to play dressup ..._ "don't suppose you have anything lacy laying around?"  
  
"Lacy?" Severus found a small jar and opened it, smelling it, "This one is medicated, probably not what you are after." Though he passed it to Sirius just the same, "Why lace?"  
  
"I feel like wearing something lacy. Usually whenever I put on some eyeliner it's because I feel a little ... naughty." He took the almost minty-smelling gloss and dabbed it on his lips.  
  
"Oh?" Severus asked, his head turning just off center, "In what way?"  
  
Sirius tossed the small jar onto a table, "Like ..." he smirked a little more, "dressing up like some sort of tart and having rough sex ..."  
  
"You know you don’t have to dress up for that." Even so, Severus took a knee, and pulled at a trunk from under his bed.  
  
Sirius sat on the bed, watching him, "I know, but it's fun ... isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, I … are you saying that it is not fun the other way?"  
  
Sirius sighed, shaking his head, "It's not a competition, it's just something I like to do now and then, it's a different sort of fun. You've never dressed up for sex before?"  
  
"Who said anything about a competition? I wanted to know if dressing up makes it more fun for you." Looking in the trunk, Severus fingered metal that clinked together, leather that stuck together, and other such objects that were neatly folded and organized.  
  
"I wouldn't want to do it all the time," he shrugged, "just when I'm in the mood."  
  
Choosing something from the trunk, Severus stood, holding it behind his back, "Stand."  
  
Sirius stood in a languid, smooth movement.  
  
"Undress for me."  
  
And he did, tugged the belt of his bathrobe and let it fall open, then down his shoulders and to the floor.  
  
"Turn from me, hands above your head."  
  
Sirius chewed his own, glossy lower lip for a moment before he obeyed.  
  
From behind his back, Severus produced a corset belt. With Sirius stretched out like this, he stepped closer and wrapped it around Sirius, just above his waist, and just below his ribs, "Good dog." Severus began to lace up the leather strings, jerking the pureblood’s body back as it became tighter.  
  
Sirius GASPED, grabbing one of the bedposts as Severus tightened the corset around him. He could feel his ribs squeeze together and his waist whittle as his breath had to become measured efforts.  
  
"Shhh, good dog." Severus whispered against his ear, nuzzling his neck as he tied it off. He summoned the robe from the floor, back into his hands and dressed Sirius, one arm at a time, letting it hang open on his body, "There you go, a scarlet man, a harlot, is that what you wanted?"  
  
The pureblood shivered as Snape whispered against his ear, rimmed eyes widening and shutting as a thrill of fear and lust passed through his body, "Yes."  
  
"Prostitutes." Severus mused,  _the original profession_. "As long as there have been vampires, there have been mortal men and woman of the night to prey upon. Fallen men and women, easy to hunt, easy to have, easy to dispose of … because they will not be missed. There is always another to replace them."  
  
Sirius swallowed, a real chill passing through him as he whispered, "Would you replace me?"  
  
Severus wrapped his hand around the back of Sirius’s neck, turning him, he whispered still as he hooked his arm around Sirius’s cinched waist. "In only our game…" the vampire assured, "have … have I ruined it?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, but his eyes were wide and slate-colored, not pushing the fear back, letting himself feel it, "No."  
  
"If you please me, boy, you might live the night." Sirius was no longer dog – ‘Sirius’ and ‘dog’ where who he really was – this was their game – he was someone else now – he was boy – he was harlot. "Do you understand me?" Severus fisted the back of Sirius’s hair.  
  
Sirius gasped again and swallowed, "Yes, I understand-" he licked his lips, lowering his eyes respectfully, hands shaking a bit.  
  
"Good." Severus let go, shaking back his hair out of his face, "Now. Undress me boy."  
  
The harlot inhaled as fully as the corset would allow and began to undo the many buttons of Snape's black robes, looking up at him through dark eyes fleetingly. "Anything you like,  _sir_ " he purred.  
  
Severus smirked, though looked away to one side, maintaining an air of superiority his breed was known for cultivating. He drummed his fingers over his hip as he waited.  
  
Sirius dropped to his knees, undoing all of the robe and parting it as he worked deftly at Severus's trousers, lowering them slowly as he tugged at the sleeves of Severus's robe, bringing it to the floor in a heap before he began to lower Snape's underwear, very slowly, not touching his skin.  
  
The vampire moved only at the very end, stepping out of his underwear, he looked down at the man on his knees, "You have been well trained."   
  
"Thank you, sir ..." he breathed against Snape's thigh, smiling a little.  
  
"Put your hands behind your back, I do not want to see them on my skin. Only your mouth. Kiss my knee."  
  
The whore half groaned and grasped his own wrist behind his back, letting his black hair brush Severus's skin as he planted a soft, promising kiss on Snape's knee.   
  
"Now, my other knee." Severus said with continued command as his arousal grew.  
  
Sirius repeated the kiss, breathing against the flesh first, warming it before he pressed his lips to the skin.  
  
"And my thigh."  
  
Lips, warm and tingling pressed to the smooth skin on the inside of Snape's thigh.  
  
"And my cock, look at it, tell me you want it."  
  
Sirius turned his eyes upwards and moaned softly, "Beautiful," he leaned upwards, letting his lips part close to Snape's cock, "I can't wait to have that against the back of my throat."  
  
"Mmmm- I bet you can’t. Because what you are going to do is, you are going to kiss my cock, you are going to worship it until I believe your mouth is good enough for it. So, be convincing."   
  
"Ohhh ..." Sirius smiled and nodded, tilting his head up and leaning forward until the heavy tip of Snape's cock ground against his neck as he spoke, "I'll do my best, sir."  
  
"That’s a good boy." Severus smirked, licking his dry lips, letting his erection slap against Sirius’s neck and face.  
  
Sirius groaned, rubbing his jaw and cheek against Severus's hard prick, "You're so thick," he grinned, "I want you to stretch my lips, grind against the top of my tongue ..."  
  
Snape’s eyes narrowed, "Kiss it."  
  
Sirius did, kissing the shaft of him, from the tip to his balls and back again, lapping his tongue around the tip of his cock before kissing that too.  
  
"Now, boy. I am not even going to touch you. You are going to take my cock into your mouth, aren’t you? You’re going to choke on it and not take it out until I say."  
  
"If you'll let me ..." he moaned, opening his lips and looking up at Snape for permission.  
  
Severus nodded, "Take it."  
  
Another moan and Sirius moved forwards, closing his eyes and letting Snape's cock push his mouth open, smearing the tingling gloss over his sensitive head as the pureblood whore began to suck in long, tight pulses.  
  
"Mmm-" Severus moaned, pushing his hair back of his own face, as if he were in the shower. With his knees bent, he began slowly thrust against the suction of the offered mouth, "Don’t you dare let that cock out of your mouth."  
  
He pushed his mouth down over Snape again, taking him in all the way and then easing up, bobbing around him, not letting more than half of Severus's cock out at the most.  
  
"Ahhhhh- That’s a boy. Now, I want to see you deep throat yourself."  
  
In an instant, Sirius obeyed, keeping Severus against the back of his throat, eyes closed tightly.   
  
"Ah, what a sweet boy." Severus leaned back so that Sirius would have to lean forward to continue to comply – slowly taking a step back – playing with him.  
  
Sirius gasped, moving closer, reclaiming Snape at the back of his throat as he did with a strangled moan. Severus's thickness felt hot, stinging, almost like he could fuck the back out of Sirius's head.  
  
Severus smiled wickedly, "Tell me how you like it."  
  
"MMM-" he moaned, still sucking at him, his eyes watering as he let Snape fuck the back of his throat again and again.  
  
Severus fisted the back of Sirius’s hair again, forcing in several more thrusts before pulling Sirius’s mouth off him, pulling him to his feet by his hair, "Breathe."  
  
Sirius cried out, his lips dripping with saliva as he gasped, nodding. Smoky, slate-colored eyes blinked slowly, seeming blue over his rosy cheeks. Sirius's lungs burned, and his eyes watered.  
  
Their lips collided, Severus kissing Sirius hard, hungrily, "Breathe" he said again, sucking on Sirius’s lower lip before he pushed the pureblood back down onto the bed.  
  
"Ahh ..." he moaned, landing on the bed, struggling to make his lungs work again.  
  
The vampire smacked the outside of Sirius’s thigh, "Open your legs."   
  
Sirius nodded, "Yessir-" he parted his thighs for Severus, the scarlet robe drifting to the side, exposing his ass and his own arousal.  
  
"What a beautiful boy." Severus moved up onto the bed, touching the side of Sirius’s face with his hand, "I would hate to destroy something so beautiful, so don’t give me cause." he said as he rubbed himself against Sirius’s ass, making it wet with Sirius’s own saliva.   
  
"Fuck ..." he swore, eyes rolling back in his head as Severus touched him, "Anything, anything you want, sir, I'm yours."  
  
"Mmm- how sweet" the vampire pushed into Sirius’s body with a full thrust at the exact same time as his lips parted, and his teeth gently sank into Sirius’s neck.  
  
"AHH-" he moaned, his head tipping back and his hips rising.  
  
Severus kept one hand against the side of Sirius’s face, thumb just under his jaw while he sucked on the other side – but his other hand moved down Sirius’s body as the pureblood breathed deeply, Severus rested his hand against his cinched waist – holding him still as he slid himself further, easing himself back and forth.  
  
"Ohhhoh," he moaned, hands still under his back, "fuckthatfeels - good-"  
  
The vampire’s tongue caressed the sensitive puncture marks he had made in Sirius’s neck, licking at him, but not sucking, not drawing the blood out, not eating. He slid in and out of Sirius smoothly, fucking him harder, down into the mattress which began to bounce with his thrusts.   
  
"OHGODSPLEASE-" he begged, wrapping his legs around Snape's waist.  
  
Severus pulled his head up, looking at Sirius out of the corner of his eye – his fingers wrapped around his neck, "What are you begging for?" he said darkly.  
  
"For you not to stop ..."  
  
Severus seemed to smile a little, but instead of breaking character, he bit down on Sirius’s neck once again, as if that were the best place to hold on. He could feel Sirius’s erection against his abdomen. The vampire’s back arched gracefully as he hammered into Sirius.   
  
"Yesyesyesyesyes-" Sirius moaned, his head tipping back, a little blood running down the column of his neck as he was well-fucked, "ohfuckyesdrinkmedryyyy-" His stomach started to tighten and he could feel his balls squeeze, "May I ... ohfuckyesscrewmehard- may I ... I ... comeplease?"  
  
"No- don’t you dare make a mess against me." Severus lapped up against Sirius’s neck, licking and gently sucking.  
  
"I ... I ... I ... you're making me- I can't ... not ..." Sirius whimpered, writhing, "PLEASE-"   
  
"Count down from ten …" Severus whispered all too sweetly, "slowly. Then, and only _then_ may you come."   
  
"Tennineeightsevensix-" Sirius shoved numbers out of his mouth as fast as possible.  
  
"Don’t you dare come yet. Do you hear me? Slowly. Start again."  
  
Sirius cried out, shaking, "Ten ..." he tried hard to think of something else, anything else, "nine ..." But there was only Severus, panting coolly against the pureblood’s neck, thoroughly fucking him with a sharp slap of thighs. "OHhhhhheight, eight ..." _quidditch, Pettigrew, James ..._ "SEVEN!"  
  
"So sweet-" Severus smiled, kissing the side of Sirius’s face. Both his hands went to Sirius’s hips now, keeping them pressed down against the bed as he rutted inside of Sirius with a moan. He had pushed himself up just enough to look down between their chests, watching Sirius writhe.  
  
Sirius CRIED OUT, "AHHHHPLEASEAHHHH- SIX, FIVE-" his back bridged violently, hair mussing against the dark sheets.  
  
"Count!" Severus locked his shoulders and his arms as he pressed into, and onto Sirius, head snapping up to watch him try to obey.  
  
"F- F- iiiiiiiv-" he screamed, SHAKING and biting his lip as his jaw clamped shut, cock starting to wet.  
  
"Ohhhhh-" Severus groaned, his hands wrapped around the outside of Sirius’s thighs, holding his legs open, keeping him from squirming, "Merlin" he gasped,  _I wish I could …_  he watched Sirius enviously.  
  
"I'mgoingt-" he SCREAMED again, "OHSEVERUS-" and came, messy and hot all over himself, hips bucking wildly.  
  
But the vampire kept Sirius spread. Thrusting into him as Sirius continued to shake under him, "I told you to count. I told you to count from ten." He was stalling for time, letting Sirius still ride it out, get some sense of up from down – even though Severus had pinned him, unable to move.  
  
Sirius gasped, his skin flushing beautifully as he trembled uncontrollably. "Severus, Sev ... Severus .... ohgodsSeverus."  
  
"I’m Severus now?" Severus stilled, his hands smoothing up Sirius’s hot thighs.  
  
Tears streaked down the Black's face and he nodded, opening his eyes with effort. "OhgodsSeverus ..." he moaned, "I love you"  
  
"Oohhh, shhh-" Severus drew Sirius into his arms, holding him as Sirius continued to shake, "Shhh, Sirius, so good my Sirius-" he kissed Sirius on the neck, on the shoulder on the lips.  
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus, kissing him back, holding him, "Loveyou,loveyouloveyouloveyou."  
  
Severus shoveled his hand under the back of Sirius’s head, "Hold onto me, going to sit you up so that I get the belt undone."  
  
Sirius clung to him, kissing his neck slowly, nodding.  
  
"Shh- shhh- my good Sirius, good Sirius-" Severus continued to whisper as he supported Sirius with one hand, reaching around his back with the other and undid the laces, letting it come undone, allowing Sirius to breathe more freely. He positioned the pillow perfectly under Sirius’s head, kissing his jaw affectionately, carefully.  
  
Sirius SANK against the bed, wincing as the corset was unlaced, his black eyeliner streaked by tears and sweat.  
  
"Hurt?"  
  
"No-" he gasped but put his own hand on his chest, "oww."  
  
"Sirius." Severus shook his head briefly, kissing his shoulder, smoothing his hand over the man’s body, caressing away any tightness in his muscles, especially against his chest and stomach.   
  
"Kiss ... kissme-" he gasped, too much air running into his now fiery lungs made him feel as though he were dying of heartburn.  
  
They kissed, instantly, Severus calm and cool to Sirius’s energy and warmth. "Breathe with me-" Severus prompted, already letting out a slow breath.  
  
Sirius nodded, breathing slow, half out of Severus's mouth, which seemed to gentle the air enough to tolerate. It was some time before Sirius kissed him again, his regular tide of breath gliding in and out of his body slowly, evenly again. "Do you ever ... do you ever think of turning me?"  
  
Severus quieted, his head against Sirius’s shoulder as he continued to rub his hand over the man’s body, soothing and there – he was always there – in some form or another. He looked at the man’s neck, the heavy pulses that still raced, "It would be a greedy thing indeed, to turn you in order satisfy my own loneliness." The vampire wasn’t lying, but he wasn’t answering.  
  
"I would-" Sirius murmured, "I would keep up with you, I wouldn't age, or die ..."  
  
Severus however sighed, "There are two substantial flaws with that Sirius. Firstly, if I were to turn you, I would not be able to eat, unless I found someone else to become my donor, of which as I have explained, I have no desire for. Which means, you, who have not developed an appetite for anyone, I would have to watch you … as you lived off another, go to someone else for something I could not give you."  
  
Sirius touched Severus's face, nodding, "Okay ... okay," he leaned up, kissing the vampire with his own mortal, warm lips, "I just wanted to know."  
  
Severus shook his head, "That’s not all. Because secondly Sirius, humans, as a whole want happiness … always. They don’t want to grow old, they don’t want to age, to change, they want their happiness to last forever. They want to be immortalized in that feeling. And so you might think being made immortal solves that problem. But, eternal, immortal pleasure and happiness it is something that is not achievable, so there becomes depression and suffering. I say this Sirius, because I want you to understand. I want to give you happiness for the entirety of your mortal life. That is the only way I can guarantee that you will be happy, forever – forever, the length of your life."  
  
Sirius nodded, looking up at Severus, "You can do this? Are you sure?"  
  
"I would like to."  
  
"I mean-" he sobered, "you can love me, and watch me die?"  
  
"Yes Sirius." Severus swallowed, his voice hushed, slightly strained, "I rather give you a lifetime, _your_ lifetime, of love then an eternity of uncertainty."  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and wound his arms around Severus's shoulders. "You're right," he whispered, "I suppose I am delicate."  
  
Severus rested the palm of his hand against the flat of Sirius’s chest. "Can you stand to be loved like that, Sirius?"  
  
"Like I said," he murmured, "it's forever for me, but only a short time for you ..."  
  
"But can you stand it? Me? Being your … forever?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer, he had lowered his gaze, absorbed in thought.   
  
The vampire let his steady gaze remain upon Sirius’s neck, his shoulder, the rise and fall of his chest. He closed his eyes as he continued to hold Sirius, never demanding an answer, because regardless, Severus would still treat Sirius the same, he would still love him.  
  
"Yes ..." he answered, honestly, "but I don't think you can."  
  
Severus looked up, at Sirius’s lips as he spoke, "What?"  
  
"What are you asking me to do, exactly?"  
  
"I’m not asking you to do anything Sirius. I only wanted to know if you could stand to be loved by a man, who will not likely die, for the rest of your life?"  
  
The pureblood closed his eyes, "Severus-" he said, for once sounding stern, like a professor. "You don't have to do this."  
  
"Traditionally I would say, yes, I know I don’t have to do this, but that I want to. Though the truth of it Sirius, is that I cannot imagine any other way to live."   
  
"Snape ..." he pulled away a little, sitting up in bed. "I don't need this forever bullshit, okay? For now is fine."  
  
Severus felt as though he had just been struck across the face by someone who actually had the power to hurt him, "I’m sorry I upset you" his eyes fell, he did not move to get up, "I won’t mention it again."  
  
"No. Sev, it's not ... this isn't what you think, alright? Look at me. Look." Sirius tilted his face up and kissed, him, reassuringly before he spoke again, "I know you think you have to give me this whole ... I'll love you until you die speech, but I'm happy with you the way we are. I know we're going to break up someday, and it's going to hurt," Sirius sighed, "but I want to stay with you ..." there was a little waver in Sirius's voice before he clamped down on it. "I want to stay with you until you ... get to that point where you decide we should go our separate ways."  
  
There was so much wrong with what Sirius was saying that Severus only shook his head between Sirius’s warm hands. He said nothing to correct it because he knew that Sirius had a block he knew Sirius, so he promised him _now_ , "Alright" and knew, that it would be forever, even it if took pretending it was only one day to the next.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, frowning, "I'm not trying to offend you, Severus, I'm just saying that I know what I'm like and ... you don't have to sugar coat anything for me."  
  
"I’m not that nice, that I  _would_ sugar coat anything, Sirius. I know what you are like too, probably better then most, probably better then you intended, or would have liked. But I know you, so we can live, day to day, with you thinking that some day, eventually, I’ll cast you off, if you need to believe that, because that’s how you feel about yourself, then alright. But I say alright, because I know that day will never come. Even if that frightens you."  
  
"It's just not how the world works. People, muggles and wizards and vampires and veela and werewolves fall in love and they REALLY think it's going to work out. They mate or get married and have kids and they say forever but ..." he sighed, "no one stays that way for long, do they?" Sirius's voice sounded slightly hollow and eerie.  
  
"Sirius, I am not going to argue with you. That’s not what I want. If you want to live like I love you only day to day, then that is how it will be. One day, after the next. It is an achievable notion, I understand … too much, too far ahead, it is too overwhelming, I understand this."  
  
Sirius climbed out of the bed, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Water started to run in the sink.  
  
Severus remained quiet, he turned over in bed, his back to the door that empted out into the hall and the bathroom. He pulled a pillow down, pressed his face into his as one arm was draped around it. He needn’t even remind himself that any heartache was worth it, he loved Sirius, but would reserve himself to express it only in ways which Sirius understood.  _My good dog, my Sirius_ , Severus thought of the man down the hall who did not experience time in the same way as he did – he barely believed in the next day, let alone years.  
  
Sirius splashed water on his face, yanking a towel from the rack on the wall and scrubbing the makeup off, feeling a little sick.  _He doesn't know what he's talking about_.   
  
Drawing up the blankets over his bare shoulder, Severus pressed a corner against his face, it smelled of Sirius, of his sweat. He curled up like this, his eyes close, something like an animal tucked away in the security of his den. He hadn’t the fears or cynicism that Sirius had, which was probably the only reason why he could relax.  
  
The pureblood returned to the bedroom ten minutes later and laid in bed with Severus again, wrapping his arm around the vampire's chest. "I know you ... you think you can love me for certain fifty years from now. I'm not calling you a liar, Sev," he kissed the back of Severus's cool neck, "but I'm not the sort of guy anyone stays with forever."  
  
"You think too poorly of yourself, Sirius." Severus said quietly, "At any rate, I don’t know what  _that sort_ is, if not you. It’s true, you’re not right for everyone. But I like to think, that I am right for you, that you are right for me while we both live."  
  
"I'm loud-" he whispered, "I'm a jerk, I like cheap muggle food, I rebel too easily, I swear like a muggle sailor, I do stupid, dangerous things when I'm upset, I cry too much, I laugh too much, I can be a hypocrite, I snore, I'm a slob, I eat like a starving hog, I leave my jacket all over the place and I love obnoxious music, I don't listen very well, I tell the same stories over and over ..."  
  
"I know." Severus reminded the other man, yet again, with a little smile.  
  
Sirius frowned, "Don't smile at that, I don't mean this in an endearing way. I'm an attention whore, I like to show off, I ... I'm vain and easily bored and I never clean out the fridge."  
  
"I know" Severus said, yet again.  
  
"You're going to hate me in thirty years. You'll look at me and wonder what the fuck you were thinking."  
  
"Sirius, there is nothing I can say to you right now, because you won’t believe me. So I must say nothing, which is wrong, because that allows you to believe only what you tell yourself, and not what I am telling you. Now, you can believe that in thirty years I will hate you, because that is convenient to think about yourself, because you can make that into some sort of self fulfilling prophecy and do every nasty think you can think of to anger me, else, you can believe me, have some faith in me Sirius, know, that I _know_ you, that I know what I am getting into when I say that I will love you for the rest of your life."  
  
"Then-" the mortal half-snapped, sounding desperate and frustrated, "come on, tell me why. Why the hell would you love me thirty years from now?"  
  
Severus turned, facing Sirius, wrapping his fingers around the man’s waist, "For the very reasons you listed. Because you are a rebel, you swear and you get over excited, you laugh at the dumbest things, and you cry, and you are unconcerned with cleaning up … you don’t listen to idiots, in fact, you are prone to telling people when they are, of which I am pleased to say that you do, on most occasions, listen to me. I enjoy giving you attention, and I enjoy having you at my side in public, knowing that in a way you like to be shown off. I love that you are smart, and I love that I have to remind you that I love you when you forget or are feeling insecure about it. I love that you have accepted me, that you are good."  
  
Sirius just snuggled close, too close to be looked at, his nose against Severus's bare shoulder, hands against his back.  
  
"I even love that you have a hard time believing that you are loveable. I have to Sirius, all of that, all of those things you would subscribe to yourself as flaws, I know those things, and I love them, because they are apart of you, I love you."  
  
His eyelashes brushed Snape's skin and he breathed deeply, nodding. "Tomorrow," he murmured, "just hold me when I sleep, and we'll talk about it again ... tomorrow."  
  
Severus was silenced, he wrapped his arms around Sirius, gently petting at his back, holding him. "Sleep."  
  
Sirius had already obeyed, beginning to snore gently in Snape's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
